Breaking Out, Breaking Down
by JLynn-Mizanin
Summary: Ever since Angel was little, she dreamed about fighting in WWE and now her dream is coming true. On her way to becoming a wwe superstar. Angel has prblems on the way and her ex wont leave her alone. Cody/OC Evan/OC
1. Chapter 1

"What is your problem?" Angel asked her boyfriend.

"Ugh. You are my flipping problem right now. You are so annoying," The boy screamed at her.

"Really, Austin. You always blame everything on me when nothing goes right for you. You are such an ass!" Angel yelled.

"I'm an ass, wow. You are way more of an ass right now than I am. And why are you going to the WWE. It is so retarded and fake.," Austin scowled.

"How can you say that. Wrestling is my life. Ever since I was a little girl I always wanted to be a WWE Diva," Angel sighed. "Why won't you support me on this?"

Austin didn't answer Angel. Angel was getting more and more furious when Austin was still not answering her. A few minutes went by and Angel spoke.

"Austin, fucking answer me. Do you support me or not," Angel raised her eyebrow.

Austin looked at her. "Actually, I don't support you one bit. This is so fucking retarded. You are just wasting your life away and if you go head and still go to the WWE then..."

"Then what Austin. If I go and live out my dream, you are going to do what." Angel interrupted Austin. She was so pissed. She hope that he wouldn't break up with her about her going to go fight on Monday Night Raw.

Austin sighed and looked at Angel. "Then. We can't be together. I can't have a girlfriend that wrestles basically in her bra and underwear in front of millions. And I can't have my girl around a bunch of half naked wrestlers."

Angel couldn't believe he wanted to break up with her. "You think I am going to cheat on you when I am there. Isn't that right. God damn Austin, you are an complete ass if you think that!" Angel was frustrated.

"Yes. I do think you will cheat on me. One day you will be hanging out with one of the wrestlers and you will get carried away and have sex." Austin yelled at her.

Angel fighting back the tears. "Wow. So I finally see how this is." Angel was heartbroken. "If you don't trust me around other men. Then we are over. I can't be with someone that can't trust me or fucking support me on my decison to go and fight in the WWE."

"Good. I am sooo glad that we came to an agreement and that now I don't have to deal with your fucking ugly ass!" Austin shouted at the blonde. Angel was shocked that he just said that but she didn't answer. She was furious and went to go get her bag and slammed the door.

* * *

It has a week since Angel and Austin fought and broke up. Angel was just sitting on her bed lost in her thoughts still thinking about what happened between her and her ex. Angel's best friend Marissa came into Angel's bedroom and sat next her. She didn't notice that her red headed friend was there in the room. After 5 minutes of silence in the room, Marissa sighed. Angel still didn't pay attention and so Marissa sighed even louder. The sigh snapped Angel out of her thoughts and turned to her friend.

"What do you want Marissa?" Angel gave her friend a small smile.

"Angel, you really need to forget about Austin. He was a real douche and he let go of the best thing that he ever had," Marissa encouraged Angel. "Come on, you are going to be on Monday Night Raw and you are going to find something that loves you and what you do for a living." Marissa did a little happy dance.

Angel giggled. Then the idea of her actually being in the WWE finally hit her. "OMG! I am going to be on Raw. My dream come true. What happens if I faint during my debut or I forget the lines I am suppose to say," Angel's nerves start to set in even though she doesn't leave to Raw for another week.

"Calm down, you will be fine. I will be there traveling with you for 1 week comforting you and helping you with whatever you need me for." Marissa gave Angel a huge smile.

"Thanks Marissa. I have no idea where I will be without you."

"Hey, that is why I am here," Marissa giggled. "Let's go shopping and get something to eat so you can get your mind off that asshole."

"Fine. I will go because if i say no, you will keep annoying my ass."

"You know me too well." Marissa gave Angel a funny face which made her laughed.

* * *

"Angel, I can't believe your leaving tomorrow. I miss going to miss my sexy, gorgeous, talented best friend," Tyler gave Angel puppy dog eyes.

Angel giggled. "Ty, I know. I can't believe it is finally here. The day I live my dream." Angel smiled and sighed. "And I am going to miss my crazy, wonderful, handsome, gay best friend. I have no idea how I am going to survive without your randomness there."

They both smiled. Angel and Tyler have been friends since the first grade. They have always been at each others side and helping each other out of any situation. Tyler is the reason why Marissa and her are BFF's now. Tyler always thought of Angel as his younger sister. He have always been protective over her, he just never wanted to see her hurt and Angel knew that. Their relationship meant so much for the both of them and they would do anything to not screw it up. Tyler broke the silence.

"Hey, lets go to dinner tonight. Just you, me and Marissa. It will be like your going away party," Tyler gave Angel a cheesy smile. Angel couldn't help but laugh at her goofy friend.

Angel nodded. "Sounds like a plan Ty."

* * *

"Man, I am going to miss my two besties," Tyler frowned.

"Oh come on Ty, I am only going with Angel for 1 week. Can you live without me that long?" Marissa said with one of her eyebrows raised.

"No! I am going to be bored to death. I will have no one to hang out for a week."

"Tyler, just suck it up. You are going to be..." Marissa was interrupted.

"Are you guys seriously going to argue right now?" Angel crossed her arms and shook her head. "Ty, if you want to. You can come with me and Marissa to Monday Night Raw. I would love to have both of my besties there supporting me when I make my debut. But you two have to be on your best behaviors." Tyler and Marissa nodded in agreement. Tyler did a little happy dance that made Angel and Marissa laugh.

* * *

It is 4:45a.m and Angel, Marissa and Tyler were boarding the plane to go to Nashville, Tennessee for Monday Night Raw. The day was here. The day when Angel becomes an official diva of the WWE. On the entire plane ride to Nashville, so many thoughts were running through her head. She kept thinking about how Raw and wonder if her nerves will get the best of her and she forgets her lines. Angel's thought process was interrupted when Tyler nudge her arm.

"Angel, are you ok?" Tyler was concerned of his friend.

"Yeah, I guess so. I am just really nervous and I am really scared that I am going to forget my lines and mess up big time," Angel kept rambling on and then sighed.

"It is ok baby girl. You will do fine. You are going to rock the show tonight and who knows afterwards we can go to the bubble machine and PART-TAY!" Tyler tried to cheer her up. Tyler could be a huge dork when it was his opportunity. Angel stared bursting out laughing because only Marissa, her and Tyler knew what the bubble machine meant.

Angel smiled at Tyler. "Thanks Ty. I really needed that."

* * *

Two hours later the plane landed in Nashville. The group got their bags from the luggage claim. It is about 10:45am in Nashville so the group decided to go to the hotel and relax for a few hours before going to the arena.

* * *

**A/N**

_I am sooo excited. This is my frist FanFic and I think it turned out ok._

_What do you guys think about the story so far?_

_Your opinions are accepted._

_Anything I can do to make it better._

_I promise in the next chapter Angel will make her debut._


	2. Chapter 2

Angel, Tyler and Marissa were all chilling in their hotel room. They were getting as much rest as they could before they had to head to the arena because they all knew it was going to be a long night ahead of them. While Marissa and Tyler were having an arguement about who could beat the other person's ass, Harry Potter or Batman. All Angel could do is laugh at her two goofy best friends. Angel's thought process was interrupted when Marissa and Ty starting argueing.

"No, Harry Potter could beat Batman's ass any day," Marissa said.

"Oh please, you fucking wish. Batman has Robin by his side and has a fucking utility belt," Tyler face started to get red.

"So, who cares the Batman has utility belt and plus Robin sucks ass any way. Now Harry Potter has all these spells and magic that Batman wishes he could have," Marissa smirked.

"Shut the fuck up you two," Angel yelled then laughed. "You guys always have this same damn discussion about Harry Potter and Batman. Batman is a comic book character and Harry Potter is in this book, that was made into a mo.." Angel was interrupted.

"Angel, we know that. We just have this conversation because if one day, not saying that it is going to happen, Batman and Harry Potter get into a fight who might win by their abilities," Tyler added.

"Ty, I know. I love Harry Potter and Batman, but." Angel paused and continued. "Nevermind. You two go back to your conversation."

"We will." Marissa added. Ty and Angel continued their conversation until Angel shouted.

"FUCK! Guys we need to get to the arena. I am suppose to be at arena in 25 minutes to have a meeting with about the show." Angel got up and grabbed her bag and dragged her two best friends out the hotel door with her. They got into the car and Tyler and Marissa continued their conversation about Harry Potter and Batman.

* * *

They got to the arena with seven minutes to spare, just enough time for Angel to find her locker room and get to Mr. Mcmahon. Angel knocked twice on the door and waited for someone to say come in. Once she heard the word come in, she opened the door and Mr. Mcmahon motioned her to sit down. Angel has meant Vince before and he was such a great guy and she was honored towork in his business.

"So are you excited to debut tonight?" Vince Mcmahon asked.

"More than EVER! I am finally living out my dream even though tonight I am only going to go out there and talk to the WWE Universe but still." Angel smiled and continued. "Anyway, why did you call me in here for?"

"Right, I wanted to go through some of the things you are going to do tonight." Vince Mcmahon explain all the details about tonight. Angel listened to every single word Vince said.

"Ok so let me get this straight and I go out to the ring and make my debut in the WWE then after that I will do a promo backstage where Randy comes to me and tries to scare me out of the WWE?" Angel questioned.

"That is exactly right." Vince smirked.

"Ok sounds like a brilliant plan." Angel did a little happy dance in her seat.

Vince giggled. "So I think that is about it. I have covered everything that I needed to so you are free to leave and get ready for the show."

"Thanks Mr. Mcmahon." Angel got up and walked to the door and before she opened it Vince said something.

"Good luck tonight Angel. Enjoy your new life as a WWE Diva."

Angel smiled. " Thank you." She opened the door and left.

* * *

Angel was sitting in her locker room with Tyler and Marissa. They both were so happy for their friend and they supported her 100% in whatever she does. Angel was putting the final touches to her outfit. Angel was wearing a black Jersey short sleeve banded off the shoulders, boat neck tunic top with hot pink 5 inch high heels. And Angel was wearing a necklace that said her name in cursive with a small halo above the A. And finally Angel was wearing this beautiful bracelet with intricate details and sparkling crystals. Her hair was left in its natural curly form and her make-up was simple. Angel was very impressed with her outfit. Angel see that Marissa and Tyler were looking at her and she turned around.

"What do you guys think?" Angel always love her friends opinion.

"Oh girl, you take me breath away and if I wasn't gay I will totally hit on you," Tyler said in a funny accent which made Marissa and Angel burst out laughing.

"Thanks Ty. You are the best," Angel said between laughs.

"Angel, you are going to blow the WWE Universe away," Marissa got up and smiled at her friend.

"Thanks you two. Your opinions mean so much to me." Angel looked at herself one more time in the mirror. "Tyler what time is it?"

Tyler looked at his phone. "6:50."

"Well I am going on in 10 minutes so I am gonna go the gorilla and wait to go on. Wish me luck." Angel opened the locker room door and walked out and smiled when she heard her two friends wishing her good luck.

* * *

Angel was walking to the gorilla and she wasn't paying attention where is was going and bumped into to someone. Angel almost fell backwards when the person who she bumped into caught her and stabled her back on her feet. She looked up to see who she bumped into and she seen this tall, tan man with black short hair and gorgeous blue eyes. The man smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Ummm. Sorry I didn't mean to bump into and thanks for catching before I fell on my ass," Angel smiled at the man.

He giggled. "No problem. I wasn't going to let a beautiful lady fall on her ass in front of me." The man stoped and looked at Angel and then spoke. "You are the new WWE Diva aren't."

"Yes I am," Angel couldn't look away from the man's gorgeous blue eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry. What is your name?"

"Oh.. My name is Cody. Cody Runnels but my ring name is Cody Rhodes and yours beautiful?"

Angel tried soo hard not to blush. "My name is Angel. Angel Copeland."

"Well Angel, it is nice to meet you and are you coming out with the rest of the Raw roster tonight."

"It's nice you meet you too Cody and I have no idea if I'm going. I don't know anybody here except you because I bumped into you."

"Then you should come tonight and meet everyone else. They are all pretty nice." Cody gave Angel a sweet smile.

"Ok. I will go. Can my two best friends come?" Angel was hoping she could bring them. She didn't want to feel like an outsider.

"Oh course your friends are invited and I will take you guys to the place we are going. Sound like a plan."

"Yes. Yes it does." Angel looked into Cody's eyes and continued. "Fuck, I am going on in 3 minutes. I should go."

"Yeah you probably should. You don't want to be late on your first day right."

"True. I will see you after the show." Angel gave Cody a hug and walked toward the gorilla.

* * *

"Angel, you will go on in a minute," the guy told Angel and she nodded her head. Angel was going through her lines in her head one last time. Angel heard Justin Roberts speak.

**"Ladies and Gentlemen. Please welcome our NEW WWE Diva, Angel."** The fans cheered and waited for the new diva to come out. Music hit.

_You don't know me, Don't ignore me, You just want to shut me out. _

Angel came out and strutted her way to the ring. She ducked under the ropes and grabbed a mic and began to speak.

**"Yes, I am your NEW WWE Diva. I am not here to make friends with anybody. I am here to win and make an impact. I have no problem fighting any diva or any superstar. I like a challenge. You want to be on my good side because if you're not, I can be a real bitch and you won't like it when I am a bitch."**

Angel tried to continue but some of the fans booed her. Angel got angry.

**"Oh, You ALL wish you were me. You all wish you can look this damn good and be incrediablely talented like am I." **The fans booed her even more.

**"Just wait. One of these days you would want me. Trust me you will." Angel smirked and her music played and started to walk up the ramp.**

* * *

When Angel got out of the audience view, she let out a huge sigh of relief. Then she notice two people smiling at her and realize it was Marissa and Tyler really happy for her.

"OMG! You did so good baby girl," Ty hugged his best friend. "Yeah. It was completely amazing and you look like a natural out there." Marissa added.

"Thanks you two. I am glad I got that over with. Now all I have to do is that promo thing later on in the night with Randy Orton and I will be done." Angel took in the moment. "Oh M Fucking G! I am going to see Randy Orton. One of my favorite wrestlers. I have liked him ever since he started wrestling." Angel did a little happy dance.

"That's right. I completely forgot about that but you won't see him until the end of the show." Marissa said thinking about the memories of Angel freaking out when Randy came on the tv.

"True.. But guys I have to ask you a question."

"What is it?" Marrisa And Tyler said in unison.

"Well I bumped into Cody Rhodes earlier and asked me if I was gonna go out to the club with most of the Raw Roster and he said I can bring you two. Do you wanna come?" Angel was praying the will say yes.

"Fuck yeah we will like to go," Tyler said very loudly. Marissa and Angel giggled.

"Okie dokie then. Make sure to be ready 15 minutes after the show and Cody will take us." Angel paused and continued. "I have to go to hair and make-up to retouch a few things before my promo. See you two later." Angel walked off, leaving her two best friends speechless.

* * *

**A/N**

_What do you guys think?_

_What do you think of Angel's character?_

_I promise the promo will be in the other chapter._

_Some characters to look forward to in the next chapter: Ted DiBiase, Mike Mizanin, Maryse, Randy Orton and many more..._


	3. Chapter 3

Angel was at the make-up station, freshing up for the promo she had to do. Angel was reading her script once again to make sure she got her lines down. Angel was hoping that when Randy comes into the picture she doesn't forget her lines. The girl that was freshing up Angel's make-up can tell that she was nervous and smiled at her.

"You nervous about your promo in a few minutes?" The girl asked.

"More than ever. I am like this HUGE fan of Randy Orton and I liked him ever since and I am scared that when he comes into the picture." Angel paused. "I am going to forget all my lines."

"Sweety, don't worry. You are going to be fine. And if you do mess up it won't matter because you are fucking gorgeous and no one will notice."

_Wow. She is really nice and calmed me down. _

"Thank you so much. You calmed down my nerves a lot," Angel gave the girl a smiled.

"Finished! and No problemo." Angel looked in the mirror and turned to the girl.

"You are really nice and what's your name?" Angel asked.

"My name is Francine but you can call me Frannie and yours?." Frannie put her hand out for Angel to shake it and she did and replied.

"Frannie, I like that. My name is Angel and I don't have a nickname." Angel giggled. "Frannie, I consider you as a friend even though we barely know each other."

"Awwww. Well thank you and I also consider you as a friend. You seem like a great person to be around."

"I am a great person to be around. Just to let you know I like to do 5 second dance parties alot."

Frannie gasped. "No way. You do. So do I!" Frannie jumped up and down which made Angel laugh. Angel knew from there that they are going to be really good friends and she did need somebody there with her when Tyler and Marissa go back home.

"Hey Angel. You are suppose to be near catering in like 4 minutes."

"But my promo doesn't start for another 6 minutes." Angel was confused.

"They just want you there early to go through your lines with Randy and other stuff."

"Okie dokie. Well bye my new friend." Angel hugged and waved goodbye at Frannie.

* * *

"So Angel will be standing over there and I sneak up behind her and try to scare her so bad that she will quit the WWE but my plan doesn't work?" Randy asked the director.

"Yes that is actually what happenes."

"Where is Angel?"

"She is on her way right now, so right now you can chill and I will let you know when we are about to start." Randy nodded and the guy walked away. Randy walked toward where Cody and Ted were sitting in catering.

"When does your promo start? Ted asked.

"In six muntes and we are also waiting for Angel to get here." Randy answered.

"Angel? She is the new diva right."

"Yes she is." Cody said. "She is a really nice person and she is really gorgeous. And she is coming out with all of us tonight after the show." Ted and Randy look at Cody.

"How did you meet her already? None of us weren't suppose to talk to her until after the show." Randy asked in confusion.

"Well I was walking back to the locker room and I wasn't watching where I was going and I felt someone bumped into me and I caught her before she fell and we had a small conversatin and I invited her and her friends to the club tonight so she can meet the other wrestlers and have fun." Cody smiled and was about to continue until he heard a girl's voice.

Ted, Cody and Randy turned their heads to see Angel standing talking to the director about the promo. The guys kept looking up and down the Nashville beauty. Their mouths were wide open and closed them and got up to walk over to her.

"You must be Angel, the one I try to scare away from the WWE," Randy laughed.

Angel smiled. "Yes I am and you must be Randy Orton," Angel held out her hand and Randy took it and shook her hand.

"Well let me introduce you to these two fine men behind me. The blonde is Ted DiBiase and the dark haired one is Cody Runnels, which I heard that you two bumped into each other earlier."

"Hello Ted, Nice to meet you and Cody, nice to see you again," Angel giggled.

"Randy, Angel we are shooting in one minute. Get into your positions." The director said.

* * *

_"Oh, there is our new diva Angel. We seen her earlier in the show," Michael Cole said._

_"And may I say she is extremely gorgeous and can't wait to see what she has in store for us," The King added._

**Randy came into the picture. "You must be Angel," Randy said in his serious voice.**

___"Oh no the viper. This can't end good for Angel if Randy is planning something," The King stated._

**Angel turned around and looked pissed off. "What the hell do you want Randy!"**

**"You have a bit of a temper. You better watch what you say around me or I will give you a RKO right here and I don't care that you are a lady," Randy got in Angel's face. Angel was fuming.**

**"You know what Randy. I think you better get on my good side or you will regret it," Angel snarled at Randy. Angel attempted to leave but Randy grabbed her arm and threw her againist the wall.**

**"Listen to me sweetheart, no one likes a person in the WWE. They send some kind of threat to the WWE and we don't need that her. So I suggest you pack your shit up and leave before you get hurt."**

**"NO! Listen to me Randy. You can talk about all this shit to try to scare me but nothing is going to work. I am staying no matter what and no one can stop me." Angel yelled at Randy and slapped him across his face and smirked and walked away leaving Randy holding his cheek.**

_"Randy didn't look too happy when Angel slapped him."_

_"And King, Angel was so confident through the entire thing and not many people in the WWE can stand up the way she did," Michael Cole was still shocked._

_"We will see you all next week on Monday Night Raw," Jerry Lawler quoted._

* * *

Angel, Cody, Ted and Randy started to walk back to the locker rooms to get ready for the club and the three men kept commenting on how GREAT Angel did. Angel stopped outside her locker room and turn to the three men.

"Well thank you guys for walking me to my room but sadly this is where I have to leave you men and go get ready for the club."

"Damn," Randy said with a sad face.

"Aww. Don't worry Randy I will see you at the club. So I won't be completely leave you forever. And if you want, I promise you one dance," Angel gave Randy a smile.

"Yes!" Randy did a little dance which made Ted and Cody burst out laughing.

"Angel, I come to your locker when I am ready to come and get you guys ok?" Cody told Angel.

"Ok Cody. See you all in a while."

* * *

Angel was in the bathroom still getting ready while she heard someone knock on the locker room door and she know it was Cody. Angel was proud of what she was wearing. She had a pair of white skinny jeans on with 5 inch black peep toe heels. On top she was wearing a Victoria's Secret Off the shoulder lacy top. She loved the entire look of her outfit. After she was done adjusting her outfit Angel came out of the bathroom to see Marissa, Tyler and Cody all staring at her. Marissa was wearing a simple strapless pink dress with black heels that look similiar to what Angel was wearing. And Tyler was wearing some dark wash jeans with a really nice t-shirt. Cody was wearing something similiar but Angel couldn't help but stare at him.

"I'm all ready. Are you all ready?"

"Yes we are," Marissa and Tyler said at the same time.

"Do they do that a lot?" Cody asked.

"What stay the same thing at the same time?" Cody nodded. "Yes they do. You will get used to it."

"Come on lets go," said Angel's impatient friend Tyler. Angel and Marissa glared at their friend.

"Tyler, don't be rude, that is just mess up. I will go over there and kick your ass if you do that again," Marissa yelled at Ty. "And I will help her," Angel added.

"It's ok," Cody whispered into Angel's ear. His voice sent chills down her body. "No Cody, it is not ok. His momma raised him better that." Cody gave Angel a smile and then said.

"Let's go. We don't want to be the last ones there." Cody said. Tyler should up and danced his way out of the locker room with Marissa doing the same. Cody and Angel were in the locker room alone.

Angel started laughing. "Those are my friends for you."

"Hey I think that is pretty cool. None of my friends are that way, so I am completely jealous," Cody let out a little laugh.

"You are just saying that," Angel put her hands on her hips.

"Damn. You are right." Cody paused. "And you look completely stunning tonight."

"Aw. Thanks Mr. Runnels," Angel and Cody had a moment of silence. Cody put his hands on Angel's waist and pulled her closer to him. Their faces were inches apart and they were about to kiss until Tyler came in and yelled.

"Are you two coming any time soon?" Tyler put his hands on his hips and walked out.

"We better go," Angel said smiling and walked out of the room.

_Damn Cody. You had her right there. You should have kissed her, it was your chance._ Cody's thoughts consumed in his head while he walked out of the room.

* * *

**A/N**

OOOO. Looks like cody likes Angel.

What do you guys think?

I know in the last chapter I said that the club was going to be in this chapter but I promise that the next chapter will be about the club.

What do you guys think is going to happen?

REVIEW :)


	4. Chapter 4

Cody, Angel, Tyler and Marissa arrived at the club. Cody found a decent park spot from the club. The group made their way into the club. The guys waited when Marissa and Angel dropped their bags off at theh bag/ coat check in. After the girls were finished with that, the four made their way through the crazy crowd. Angel grabbed on Cody's arm, Marissa grabbed Angel's and Tyler grabbed Marissa's when they made their way to the table where all the other wrestlers were.

"ANGEL, MY AMIGO, YOU'RE HERE!" Ted shouted from the top of his lungs. Ted was pretty tipsy when they got there.

"Oh Teddy. I love you." Angel laughed and gave Teddy a hug.

Angel looked around the table and noticed some of the wrestlers. Their was Mike Mizanin, Maryse, Mickie James, Justin Gabriel, Chris Jericho, Zack Ryder and many others. They all introduced themselves to Angel and her friends and she introduced everyone her best friends Marissa and Tyler. All four had a sit at the table. A hour passed by and everyone was having a wonderful time.

"So Angel, I seen you slap Randy across his face. And must I say, that was AWESOME." Mike clapped his hands and Randy gave him a glare.

"I would watch what you say around me Mizanin or I will give you a RKO," Randy said in his character. Angel watched in amusement until Mike got up and left the table to dance with Maryse. "Mike sometimes I tell you," Randy mumbled under his breath.

Randy shook his head and turned to Cody, Ted and Angel. "Do you guys need another round of drinks because I am gonna go get me another beer?" All three of them nodded and Randy got up and headed to the bar.

* * *

It was an hour later and most of the wrestlers were drunk or left the club for the night. Ted was on the dance floor dancing with Kelly Kelly. After like 3 songs Teddy came to the table where Cody, Marissa, Justin and Angel were sitting.

"Um Cody, I am going back to the room with.." Ted paused and bit his lip. Cody looked behind Ted and seen Kelly standing there and Cody shook his head. He knew what Ted was trying to ask.

"Ted, it is ok. I will just bunk with Angel or someone tonight. Go have fun with Kelly." Ted did a little happy dance while waving the group goodbye and left the club holding Kelly's hand. But Angel noticed that Kelly gave her the evil eye. "Bitch." Angel mumbled under her breath.

Cody turned to Angel. "Hey, is it ok if I can bunk with tonight because Ted is with Kelly and stuff." Angel gave him a little smile.

"Of course you can bunk with me. I share with Marissa but I can kick her out."

"Oh no. I can't let you do that. I can just bunk with Randy or John."

Angel put her hand on Cody's arm. "Cody it is ok. She can go bunk with Tyler tonight. It is not like she has no place to sleep."

"Thanks Angel. You are the best." Cody and Angel were staring into each others eyes. Cody was about to say something until Randy interrupted them.

"What are you doing over here Randy. Aren't you suppose to be over there with John." Cody asked.

"Yeah, I am. But what I remember from earlier. She pretty little thing promised me one dance." Randy looked at Angel with a chessy smile.

"Damn. I thought you will forget about that." Angel tried to be disappointment but couldn't keep a straight face.

"Nope. I will NEVER forget about stuff like that. Because I am Randy Orton and I don't forget about anything."

"Oh like the time you had to have a meeting with Mr. Mcmahon." Cody made a remark.

"Shit. Hey that was one time Cody." Randy glared at Cody. Angel was really enjoying this.

"And what about." Cody was cut off.

"Ok. I do forget stuff. Just dont rub it in my face Cody. GOSH!" Angel starting laughing and the two looked at her.

"What is so funny?" Cody and Randy said at the same time.

"You two and your agruement right now." Angel tried to catch her breath and continued. "It was priceless." Randy shook his head and Cody let out a little giggle thinking about the agruement.

"Are we going to dance Randal or not?" Angel had a serious look on her face.

"Yes we are. Let's go." Randy held out his hand to help Angel out of the booth. Angel turned to Cody and smiled at him and then she took Randy's hand and they headed to the dance floor.

* * *

Cody was starring at Angel dancing with Randy. Oh man how he wanted to go over there and dance with her. He thought she was really gorgeous. Her hair was light brown and her curls were natural. Her eyes were light green with a hint of blue here and there. She was about 5ft 8in tall and she had a smile that could light up the whole room. Cody sighed, thinking about how him and Angel almost kissed. He had so many feelings for her but it was hard for him to show it. Marissa turned her head towards Cody and seen that he was looking at Angel.

"Why don't you go over there and dance with her," Cody turned his head to see Marissa talking to her and he sighed.

"I... I... I just can't."

"You have a crush on Angel, don't you?" Marissa gave Cody a smile. "Come on, you can tell me anything. I am here to help and I promise, I won't tell Angel."

"Is it that obivous that I like Angel?"

"Pretty much. When you are with her you are smiling and you guys don't say anything when you guys stare into each others eyes. And you guys had a moment in the locker room back at the arena and you guys almost kissed." Cody's eyes widen.

_Fuck. How did she know about what almost happened in the locker room.? _Marissa seen the look on his face.

"Oh. You didn't see me walk in the room." Cody shook his head no. "Well, when you two were in the moment, I walked in and seen that you two were in the moment and walked out of the room so I won't disturbed you two."

"Well that didn't really work. Tyler bardged right when we were about to." Cody shook his head.

"Cody, just go over there. From what I'd seen back in the locker room, she is really into you."

"How do you know?" Cody said with one eyebrow raised.

"Dude, I am her best friend and everytime someone says Cody or when she sees you, she can't help but smile." Cody was glad that Marissa told him that.

"Thanks Marissa." Cody said while he got out of the booth and started to walk towards where Angel was dancing.

"Go get her Cody." Marissa shouted to Cody so he could hear.

* * *

Cody made his way to where Angel was. She was still dancing with Randy and he tapped Angel gently on the shoulder.

"Can I have a dance?" Cody gave Angel puppy dog eyes and Angel giggled.

"Yes, you can let me just tell Randy." Angel turned to Randy.

"Hey, I am going to have a dance with Cody ok?"

"Yeah it is okay. I am gonna go get myself another drink." Angel gave Randy a hug and turned her attention to Cody. The music changed and it was a slow song.

"Man, I hate slow songs sometimes." Angel pouted. Cody just giggled at her and pulled her into him and placed his hands on her waist and she place her hands around his neck.

"I think slow songs are a great way to get to know a person."

"True. How about we play 20 questions?" Angel giggled a little and Cody nodded his head yes.

"What are your favorite things to do?" Cody asked.

"Ummm. Let's see. I like to sing, dance, read comic books, play video games and I love to play all kinds of sports."

"Dude, a girl that reads comic books. I like you even more," Cody gave Angel a smile.

"Who is your favorite super hero?" Angel asked Cody.

"I have to say Batman."

"No way. Same here." Angel and Cody kept up the 20 questions and learned that they had a lot in common. It was crazy how much they had in common. Angel loved spending time with Cody. Every time she was with him, she had butterflies. She didn't feel the same way when she was with her ex Austin. Austin was an ass most of the time and sometimes treated her like crap. But Cody was the complete opposite. He was very polite and very gentle with her. Cody and Angel were starring into each others eyes again and was about to kiss again until _The song ended. _Angel pulled away and Cody sighed.

"Well Cody Runnels, thank you for the dance but I am gonna go and get a drink."

Angel waved goodbye to Cody but he wasn't going to let her get out of his grasp again. Cody grabbed Angel's arm and pulled her into him and placed his other hand on her lower back and kissed her. She didn't back away, which Cody was pleased that she didn't. Cody started to deepen the kiss and Angel wrapped her hands around his neck. Marissa looked where Cody and Angel were and she had a huge smile on her face. After a few minutes, Cody slightly pulled away. The two were breathing very heavily. And Cody smiled at Angel and took her hand into his and walked over to the table..

* * *

It has been an hour after the kiss and Angel put her head on Cody's shoulder and yawned.

"You tired?" Cody asked and Angel nodded her head. Cody turn to Marissa.

"Hey, we are going back to the hotel. Do you guys need a ride?"

"No thanks. I am the one that has to drive Tyler and Randy's drunk ass back to the hotel." Marissa giggled as she seen Randy fall flat on his ass.

"Ok. Well we are off. Have to get this little missy into bed."

Cody and Angel said goodbye to everyone but stopped at the bag check in to get Angel's purse. They walked outside the club to the car. Cody's arm was wrapped around Angel's shoulder and Angel's arm was wrapped around Cody's waist. They got to the car and Cody opened the door for Angel and closed it when she got situated and then Cody climbed into the drivers seat and started the engine. The good thing is that the hotel wasn't far away.

* * *

Cody and Angel got to the hotel. Cody found a parking spot that wasn't too faar from the hotel. He got out of the car and rushed over to the passenger seat and opened the door for Angel. He held his hand out to help her get out of the car. Angel started to walk and almost tripped and she started laughing. Cody looked at her in confusion.

"Man, one of these days I am going to hurt myself real bad."

"Hopefully not that bad. I don't want to see anything happen to your pretty little face."

"Awww. Cody, you are so sweet." Angel started to walk again tripped again but Cody caught her before she fell on the pavement. Cody steadied her back on her feet and she took off her heels.

"Get on my back before you hurt yourself," Angel crossed her arms then sighed and got on Cody's back. Cody put Angel when they got to her room. Cody opened the door and turned on the light. Angel walked towards the bed and jumped on it.

"This feels nice," Angel was in a really comfortable spot on the bed. Cody just laughed at her.

"Ummm, Angel. Do you have a pair of sweats I can borrow?"

"I think so, hold on." Angel got out of the bed and started to go threw her suitcase.

"Here you go. These are my brother's sweats so they should fit you." Angel said tossing Cody the sweats.

"Why do you have a pair of your brother's sweats?"

"Umm, one day my brother gave me a pair of sweats because it was cold outside and I was wearing shorts. So I put them on and I forgot to give them to him and he still doesn't remember that I have them and." Angel paused. "Nevermind. It was a long story." Angel giggled. Angel grabbed her pj's and changed in the bathroom. When Angel camed out of the bathroom she was wearing a long hello kitty shirt with black booty shorts and was checking out Cody in her brother's sweats with no shirt on.

"See something that you like there Angel Copeland." Cody showing her his abs.

Angel bit her lip and said. " I have seen better." Cody gave her a sad face.

"Cody, I was kidding." Angel layed on the bed.

"You better have." Cody let out a giggle and climbed in the bed next to Angel.

"Now that you say that." Cody glared at Angel which made her laugh. Angel gave Cody a kiss on the lips.

"I will never be mean to you like that." Angel snuggled into Cody's chest and Cody turned off the lights and smiled.

* * *

**A/N**

Awww.. Cody and Angel how sweet.

What do you think about Cody and Angel being together.

I felt like I got carried away a bit but I love it.

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

It was the next morning and the sun was beaming into the room. Angel woke up and rubbed her eyes and noticed that she had big arms wrapped around her. She turned her head to see it was Cody, she smiled. She couldn't believe how hard she was falling for him. She swore to herself that she will never fall fast for someone after she broke it off with Austin but Cody was completely different. Angel got out of his grasp and went to take a shower. When she got out, she seen that Cody started to wake up. She smiled.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Cody smiled.

"Morning." Cody got up and stretched. He walked over to Angel and gave her a kissed and went to take a shower.

"I can really get use to this." Angel said softly so Cody couldn't hear her.

It was 30 minutes later and Angel was fixing her suitcase when she felt muscular wrap around her waist.

"How about you and me going out? on an actually date tomorrow." Cody asked and kissed her on the back of the neck.

"I would love that Cody." Angel couldn't stop smiling. Cody looked at his watch.

"Are you ready and all pack because we need to leave like now to get to our flight on time?" Angel nodded her head and they headed out the hotel door. The walked down the hall and stopped at Tyler's room and Angel knocked on it. No one answered it and she knocked again and still no answer.

"Tyler, if you don't open this god damn door right now, we are leaving yours and Marissa's ass here." Angel yelled and the door opened.

"Jeez. Can you not yell so loud." Tyler was holding his head and Angel knew that Tyler was hung over. Marissa walked to the door.

"Yeah what he said.." Marissa looked horrible. She only gotten 3 hours of sleep and she was also hung over.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I woken you guys from you beauty sleep but it is your fault that you guys are hung over and that you guys had very little sleep."

"Are you giving me a lecture? What are you now, my mom? Remember, I am older than you." Tyler made a remeark.

"Yes I am giving you a lecture because you're a dumbass. And the reason I am acting like your mom is because you're a moron for drinking way too much and getting to the room late. And age doesn't matter. It doesn't give you the right to boss me around." Angel put her hands on her hips and Cody just stood there watching in amusment.

"We really need to get going or we are going to be late for our flight." Cody said politely. Angel and Tyler finished glaring at one another and they were off to the airport.

* * *

They were on the plane waiting for it to take off. Angel, Marissa and Tyler sat together on the plane and Cody sat with Ted and Randy. Angel put her headphones in and started listening to songs from Bullet For My Valentine, Skillet, Shontelle, Trace Adkins and 30 Seconds to Mars. Angel looked at Tyler and seen that he was passed out and she started to giggle. Then she turned to look at Marissa and seen that she had a huge smile on her face. Angel took out her headphones.

"What are you smiling about?" Angel was confused.

"So what happened between you and Cofy last night?"

"Nothing. We got to the hotel and he gave me a piggyback ride to the room because I kept tripping in my heels and we changed and I fall asleep on his chest and thats it."

"Are you sure nothing else happened, like you know." Angel looked at Marissa and Marissa wiggled her eyebrows. Angel couldn't help but laugh at her friend.

"No, we didn't do that. All we did yesturday at the club was kiss. It was just a kiss."

"Dude, it look way more than just a kiss. He really likes you."

"How do you know?" Angel raised her eyebrow.

Marissa sighed. "Well yesturday when you got up to dance with Randy. Cody kept looking at you and checking you out. And everytime you touched his arm or leg he always smiled or blushed. And if you say that isn't liking somebody, then I dont know." Marissa shrugged her shoulders. Angel couldn't help but smile. Did Cody really like her? Aw man Angel really hoped he did.

Angel was about to say something until Tyler snored really loud and then shouted. "No, the bubble machine will eat you alive." Angel and Marissa started bursting out laughing. They were laughing so loud that the whole plane heard them.

* * *

"Wonder what the girls are laughing at." Ted was wondering.

"Dude I don't. Probably about you." Randy smirked.

"Oh. How funny Randy. Are you sure that they aren't laughing about you and your dancing last night." Ted crossed his arms.

"You are lucky Teddy that Cody is in between us or I would have beaten the shit out of you already."

"Ok, enough you two." Cody shouted.

"Wow. He finally said something." Ted gasped sarcastically. Cody punched him in the arm.

"OW! That hurt." Ted was rubbing his arm.

"Good. Now can you just shut up." Cody couldn't stop thinking about Angel. She was the sweetest and nicest girl he knows unless she is yelling at Tyler for doing something retarded but it was cute. Cody was glad that he finally kissed her, even though he hadn't known her for every long. Cody was lost in his thoughts until Randy nudged Cody in the arm.

"So what happened between you and Angel after you guys left the club."

"Nothing happened. It was just a kiss"

"Well I seen that kissed and it wasn't just any kiss. You like Angel dont you?" Randy looked at Cody.

Cody sighed. "I do. I really do. I know that I have only known her for a few days but there is something different about her. And she is a really sweet and really pretty." Cody sighed again. "I got it bad don't I."

Ted patted Cody on the shoulder. "Yes you do bro."

* * *

Angel was laying on the bed in her hotel room that she was sharing with Marissa. The plane landed about two hours ago and Angel didn't have anything to do today so she decided to relax. Marissa was in the bathroom fixing her make-up and then walked in the room and sat on the bed opposite from Angel's bed. Angel was thinking about Cody asking her out on a date. She hadn't seen much of Cody today but when they got off the plane he promised her that he will call her and tell her where they're going and when he is ready. Then she started to think about what happened between her and Cody at the club and couldn't help but smile.

"Thinking about Cody, aren't you?" Marissa crossed her arms.. Angel sighed and knew she couldn't lie to Marissa.

"Yes. A boy has never made me feel this way one bit. Not even Austin made me feel the way Cody makes me feel."

"You guys act like you two are actually dating."

"Really?"

"Yeah, at the club you guys couldn't stop smiling, you put your hand on his arm and his leg and he had his arm around your shoulder. And then the way you two were dancing and dude THAT KISS MEANT SOMETHING" Angel knew Marissa was right. Angel had deep deep feelings for Cody but she didn't know if they were dating quite yet.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that Cody is taking me out tonight." Marissa did a little happy dance.

"No way. Where are you guys going?"

"I have no idea. We barely seen each other today and when we got off the plane he told me that he will text me when he was done. So i am just waiting for him to text me." Just after Angel said that her phone vibrated and seen that the call was from Cody. Angel smiled.

"I am guessing that is Cody" Angel just nodded her head and answered her phone.

"Well hello Cody."

"Hello to you too. I just wanted to let you know that I just got out of my meeting with Mr. Mcmahon and got everything situated for my match on Monday. So be ready in like 30 minutes."

"Okie dokie. But where are we going? I need to know so I can pick out an outfit. You know how us girls are." Cody laughed a little.

"Just where something casual. Like a t-shirt and jeans. We aren't going anywhere too fancy but I think you will like it."

"Ok.. See you in 30 minutes Cody. Bye."

"Bye." Angel hung up the phone and put her phone on the bed and started to go through her suitcase. Angel grabbed a black Green Day American Idiot t-shirt with medium wash skinny jeans. She also wore black 5 inch heels and she also had a charm bracelet on. Her make-up was left simple and her hair was straighten. Angel heard a knock at the door and opened it. She seen Cody standing there looking at her. He was wearing dark wash jeans with a white v- neck shirt and a black jacket.

Cody smiled and gave Angel a kiss. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"More than you even know Cody." Angel couldn't stop smiling.

"Well lets get going beautiful."

"Ok, hold on. Let me grab my purse." Angel walked to her bed and grabbed her purse and left with Cody hand in hand.

* * *

Cody and Angel had a wonderful dinner and after dinner they decided to go for a walk. The sun was setting and the mood was great. They got to know each other even better during dinner and seeing how much more they have in common. Angel had one arm around Cody's waist and Cody had one arm around her shoulder. They have been walking for a good half hour and sat down on a park bench and watch the sun set.

"This has been the best date that I have ever had. Thanks Cody."

"Hey, I will do anything for a gorgeous lady like you." Angel started to blush.

"Awww Cody, stop it. You are making me blush." Angel started to giggle. "I don't think this date can get any better."

"I bet you it will."

"How?" Angel looked at Cody.

"Like this." Cody stood up and helped Angel up. "Angel, I know that we haven't known each other for long but I have feelings for you." Cody and Angel starred into each others eyes. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"I'd love too." Angel couldn't stop smiling. She couldn't be any luckier.

"I was hoping you would say yes." Cody leant down to give Angel a kissed.

"Note, this is the GREATEST date I have ever had." Angel whispered in Cody's ear.

* * *

**A/N**

Awwww.. Cody and Angel are officially together.

What do you guys think about those two relationship?

Sorry if it is a little boring. I couldn't think of ideas...

Review plz! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Cody and Angel arrived at the hotel. They both haven't stop smiling ever since Cody asked Angel to be his girlfriend. Angel was the happiest girl alive. She couldn't believe how fast she had gotten over her ex. She has finally moved on in her life and living her dream. Cody walked Angel hand in hand to her hotel room. They both stopped outside of her room and locked eyes.

"Thanks again Cody. I had a wonderful time."

"I am glad that you had a great time tonight babe." Cody smiled at her. "I enjoyed every minute with you."

"Same here. I am glad I have someone like you, Cody." Cody leaned down and kissed Angel softly on the lips. "Same here Angel and see you tomorrow." Cody whispered into her ear and she nodded. They kissed one last time and Angel opened the door and closed it behind her. Angel walked into the room with a huge grin on her face. Marissa and Tyler were on the bed talking when they seen Angel.

"Had a nice night, I see." Marissa smiled at her friend.

"More like wonderful." Angel sat on the opposite side of the bed.

"So what did you guys do?" Marissa was curious and so was Tyler.

"Umm. We had a really nice dinner and after dinner we went for a real nice walk and we decided to sit down on a bench and we watched the sunset. Then he asked me to be his girlfriend."

Marissa jumped up from her spot. "NO WAY! REALLY" She was so happy for her friend.

"Yeah. I am like the luckiest girl a live right now it is unbelievable. I told myself that I will never fall hard for anybody and take it slow but when I am with him, it feels different."

"Girl, I am soo happy for you." Marissa was excited for Angel that she found someone that will treat her the way a lady should be treated.

"My baby girl is growing up. This isn't fair." Tyler tried to sound all emotional.

"Oh, shut up Tyler." Angel giggled as she threw a pillow at Ty. The three chatted the night away.

* * *

"Hey Marissa. Do you want to go to the gym with me."

"Ummm. No thank you." Marissa rubbing her eyes.

"Ok. I will be back in like 4 hours. I will meet you guys at the arena."

"Alrighty. Be careful." Marissa told her friend.

Angel grabbed her gym bag and headed out the door. Today was a house show so she had the night off so she decided to get a workout in. Angel was wearing a purple sportsbra with black spandex shorts. About 30 minutes later Angel arrived at the gym. Once she got inside, she seen Cody, Ted and Randy working out and decided to go over there.

"Hello Boys." Angel had a very cheesy smile on her face.

"My AMIGO. What are you doing here?" Ted engulfed Angel in a hug.

"Ted can you please try not to kill my girlfriend in front of me." Teddy put Angel down and giggled.

"Sorry."

"It's ok Teddy. Just take it easy on the hugging ok." Ted nodded.

"You still haven't answered my question. What are you doing here?"

"Dude can you see she is here to workout." Cody told Ted.

"You're here to workout." Ted tried to play dumb.

"No. I just came to stare at hot guys working out and sweating like crazy. Of course I am here to workout. Its my day off." Angel tried not to laugh at her friend.

"Hey, if you are here to stare at guys, I better be the only one you look at little missy." Cody put his hands on his hips.

"Ok." Angel gave Cody a sad face and then giggled. She walked over to Cody and gave him a hug and a kiss. "Well I am going to leave you guys so I can go work out. See you later." Angel added and waved goodbye.

* * *

It was two hours later and Angel was done with her workout and decided to go where Ted and Cody were standing at. When she got over there, she noticed that Ted and Cody were arguing about who's body was better.

"Ted, are you serious. You think your abs are better than mine. Come on, just look at my sculpted stomach." Cody pointed at his abs.

"Your abs can't compare to mine." Ted took off his shirt.

"Hey guys." Angel said. Cody and Ted stopped and looked at her and then continued to argue.

"Well, you can't compare to my baby smooth skin."

"So, I have a wife that enjoys my abs and my good looks."

"So, I have Angel that adores my DASHING looks. Nothing else can compare to me."

Angel was watching in amusment until she seen her friend Frannie come over.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in a while. What are you doing here." Angel gave her friend a hug.

"I know it has been a while and I just finished my worko.." Frannie was interrupted by Ted yelling at Cody. "What are they arguing about?" Frannie gave Angel a confused look.

"They are arguing about who's body is better and I tried to interrupt the two but it hasn't worked."

"You know. I can say something that would make them forget what they are arguing about."

"How? I've tried everything." Angel raised one of her eyebrows.

"Well then you haven't tried this." Frannie paused. "YOUR MOMMA'S CHEST HAIR!" Angel started bursting out laughing. Ted and Cody stopped arguing and looked at the two girls.

"What?" Cody and Ted at the same time. Angel tried to calm down her laughing.

"Awww Man Francine. That was some funny shit right there." Ted and Cody were still confused and Francine bowed down.

"Thank you. I'll be here all year." The two girls said goodbye to Cody and Ted and left the gym. Ted turned to Cody.

"Dude, what did they say?"

"I have no idea Ted. But whatever it was, it had to funny because they way Angel was laughing." Ted shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever. Come on lets go before Randy gives us a lecture about being late."

* * *

Angel was with Marissa and Tyler in catering. Angel really hoped that she would fight tonight but Mr. Mcmahon told her after she wrestles on Monday that she would have more opportunities to fight. Angel was glad that her friends were with her but she knew the days with them are coming to an end.

"I can't believe you guys are leaving before Monday. I am going to miss you guys."

"I wish I could stay longer but I have to get back to work." Marissa gave Angel a sad face.

"Angel, I am gonna miss going to the Bubble Machine with you. It won't be the same without you." Angel giggled.

"Man we had so much fun at the Bubble Machine. So many good memories." Angel remembering all the great times her and Tyler had. Angel and Tyler are the only ones that knew what the Bubble Machine was. "I don't know what I am going to do without you two."

"Well, you have Cody now and he won't let anything bad happen to you. And if anyone lays a hand on you, he will kick their ass." Marissa put her hand on Angel's shoulder.

"You also have Ted, Randy and Mike that also care about you and that will watch your back." Tyler added.

"And we will come to many of your shows as we can."

"Awwww. You guys are the best."

* * *

"Great match you two. Very impressive." Randy told Ted and Cody.

"Thanks Randy." Cody and Ted said.

"So Cody, you and Angel are dating now."

"Yeah. She is such a great girl."

"She is and I treat her like she is my own daughter. So if you do anything to hurt, I will have no problem kicking your ass."

"Randy, I promise I won't hurt her. I care about her way too much."

"Ok good. You better keep that promise." Cody nodded his head and left the locker room.

* * *

It was after the show and Angel was walking down the corridor with her suitcase. She stopped when she felt muscular arms wrap around her waist. She turned around to see Cody.

"Hey gorgeous. What you doing?"

"Nothing, just looking for you because you are my ride back to the hotel. Marissa and Tyler decided to call it a night."

"Well how dare them then."

"I know right. You did great in your match tonight with Teddy. I loved every minute of it." Cody smiled.

"Thanks babe." Cody scratched his head. "What did Francine say that made you laugh?"

"Oh. Well when you two were arguing about who's body was better, she told me that she could make you guys forget about what you two were arguing about and I didn't believe her. And then she said your momma's chest hair and I started cracking up laughing."

"Wow. It worked though. Me and Ted were arguin about who's body was better."

"Yes you were. It is very entertain..." Angel was cut off by Cody giving her a kiss.

"Man you are really gorgeous and I am lucky to have you." Cody said while looking into her eyes.

"Same here." They kissed again. Cody started to deepen the kiss while he placed his hands on her waist and Angel wrapped her arms around his neck. They were interrupted by a cough.

"I am sorry to break up this make out session but some of us want to go back to the hotel." Randy looked in disgust. "If you guys don't come with me in the next five seconds, you guys are walking you asses back to the hotel." Randy glared at the two.

"Ok. Jeez Randy, stop whining. We're coming." Angel put her hands in the air.

"Good. Let's go."

Randy walked past them and they followed right behind. Cody had one arm around her waist and she had one arm around his waist.

* * *

**A/N**

Wow. Francine I tell you. ehhee.

Cody better not hurt Angel, because Randy will be all up on his ass.

Tell me what you guys think and what you possibily want to read in the next chapter.

I am open for ideas.

REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Angel and Cody were laying on the bed in Angel's room. Angel was watching her best friend pack her suitcase. Today was the day Tyler and Marissa were going back home and leaving Angel. She didn't want them to go but she knew that they also have lives and jobs to do.

"I'm going to miss you Marissa. I don't want you to go. I need my best friend here." Angel said with a sad face.

"I am going to miss you too and I want to be here with you but I need to go back to work before my boss freaks out."

"That is true. But you do promise that you will visit as much as you can." Angel looked at Marissa.

"I promise. I have to see you at least twice a month."

"Man it is going to be so boring with you guys."

"Hey, you got Cody, Randy, Ted, Melina, Maryse, Alex Riley, Matt and many others with you. And if you get hurt, they have no problem beating someones ass."

"It's true babe. If one of our friends gets hurt, we are right there defending them." Cody kissed Angel's forehead.

"I am soo glad to have you."

"Aw, you two are so cute." Marissa smiled at Cody and Angel. Then there was a knock on the door. "That's Tyler." Marissa walked over to the door and opened it." Tyler walked in.

"Are you almost done packing?" Tyler asked. Angel was almost in tears when she seen Tyler. Tyler looked at Angel and seen that she was about to cry. He walked over to her and engulfed in her a hug.

"It's ok. You will see us again." Tyler insured his friend.

"I know but I am going to miss my gay, goofy friend." Angel tried so not to cry. Tyler rubbed Angel's back.

"Ok. I am ready."

"Alrightly then. We better get going" Tyler said.

Angel wasn't able to drive Tyler and Marissa to the airport because she had a meeting with Mr. Mcmahon bout her debut tomorrow. They all said their goodbyes to one another and Marissa grabbed her bags and they left. Once the door shut, Angel turned to Cody and started crying. Cody pulled Angel into him so she could cry on his chest. Cody stroked her hair.

"Babe, it's alright. You will see them again. It's not like they are leaving you forever." Angel looked at Cody and smiled. Cody wiped the tears face off her face.

"Thanks Cody." Angel wrapped her arms around his waist.

* * *

It has been 5 hours since Marissa and Tyler left to go back home and Angel just got out of her meeting with Mr. Mcmahon. All the other superstars were going out tonight but Angel decided to stay at the hotel. She was sort of sad that her friends had to leave. Ever since they met, they have been inseperable. Angel was on her way back to the hotel, it was a good 20 minute drive from the arena. Once Angel got to her hotel room, she layed on her bed reading a batman comic. She was way into her comic to notice that Cody walked in.

"A girl reading a Batman comic. Brilliant." Angel got startled. Cody laughed. "Did I scare you?"

"When did you get here and why are you here?"

"Like 5 minutes ago. You were so into that comic and I didn't want you to spend the night alone."

"Dude, everytime I read Batman I get like that. Batman is one of my favorite super heroes."

"What! Really! Mine too." Angel laughed. Cody could be such a nerd at times but she loved it.

"You're a nerd Cody."

"But I am your nerd though."

"I know, damn." Cody looked at her with a sad face. Angel couldn't help but laugh. "I'm kidding Cody. I like that you are my nerd."

"Yes!" Cody did a little dance. "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I am not really up for anything. How about lets just watch tv?" Cody nodded his head in agreement. He turned it on The Office.

"OMG! I love this show." Angel shouted.

"Crazy how much we have in common." Cody smiled and layed next to Angel. Angel snuggled into his chest and started to drift off.

* * *

It was the next day and Angel was making her wrestling debut. She was in her locker and she was completely nervous. Angel was wearing a hot pink small sports bra that had a black band. She wore matching hot pink booty shorts with a black belt. She really loved her wrestling gear. Angel was looking at her outfit one more time in the mirror when her phone started to go off, she looked at the caller ID and seen it was Marissa.

"Hello, my bestie."

"Man Angel, I miss hearing your voice."

"Same here. How are you and Tyler doing?"

"We are doing good, just not the same without you."

"Awww. Same here Marissa. Why did you call?"

"Oh, I wanted to just wish you luck on your wrestling debut tonight and to tell you to kick some ass. Me and Tyler will be watching tonight."

"Thank you Marissa. And I am sure that I am going to kick some ass tonight." The two laugh.

"Well Angel, I am gonna let you go now so you can prepare for your match."

"Alrighty then. Bye Marissa. I will call you later."

"Ok, bye." Just when Angel hunged up the phone there was a knock on the locker room door.

"Come in." Angel said loud enough for the person to hear. The door opened and it was Cody and she smiled.

"Hey, goreous. How are you feeling?" Cody asked and gave Angel a kiss.

"Nervous as hell."

"Everyone is like that when they were start wrestling. You get use to it pretty quick. And plus you will be fine, you are going to rock tonight. You are going to show the WWE Universe that you do belong here in the WWE." Cody smiled at her.

"I feel a little better now. You are just an amazing person Cody."

"Well more like DASHING!" Angel giggled at him when he gave her one of his smiles. Cody gave her another kiss and then Ted opened the door.

"Hey Angel, you should be heading tow.. Oh MY GOD! This is priceless. You go Cody." Angel and Cody pulled apart and Angel started laughing at Ted.

"Yeah, I probably should go. See you guys later." Angel gave Cody a kiss on the cheek and Ted a hug then left.

"Cody and Angel sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Ted making kissy sounds. Cody slapped Ted on the back of the head.

"You are a fucking idiot sometimes. How does your wife put up with you?"

"OW! That hurt."

"Good it was supposed too."

* * *

_You don't know me, Don't ignore me, You don't want me there, You just shut me out._

Angel came out from behind the curtains and did her pose.

**"Ladies and gentlemen, making her way to the ring from Nashville, Tennessee, ANGEELLLLLLLLLL!" **Justin Roberts announced. There were a few cheers and boos here and there.

Angel ducked between the bottom and middle rope. Then she went to the corner and climbed a the second rope and did another pose and jumped down.

_Holla, Holla, Holla, So all my girls in the back say hm, Cause you know just how we do, Time to say, I want you back, If you aint taking that, Holla, Holla._

Kelly Kelly came out and did her normal pose.

**"And her opponent making her way to the ring from Jacksonville, Florida, KELLY KELLYYYYYY!" **Kelly made her way into the ring and ref signaled for the bell.

_Ding. Ding. Ding. _The match was on its way.

Kelly Kelly swung her fist towards Angel but Angel ducked under her arm and gave her a clothesline. Kelly got up and Angel went to kick Kelly in the midsection but caught her foot and swept Angel off her feet. Kelly got on top on Angel and started to bang her head on the mat. The ref pulled Kelly off and Kelly was setting up for her signature move K2. Angel seen what Kelly was about to do and reversed the move with a kick in the face. Angel climbed to the top rope and did a moonsault. Angel went for the pin and only got a two count. Angel was about to do a move when she heard music.

_I hear voices in my head, They council me, They understand, They talk to me. _

Angel looked up and seen Randy, Ted and Cody.

_"What is the Viper Randy Orton doing out here Cole." _The King exclaimed.

_"I don't know King but this cant be good."_

Angel kept her attention on Randy, glaring at him. Angel forgot that she as in the ring with Kelly. Kelly grabbed her shorts and rolled up. Angel kicked out just in time before the ref got to the three count. Angel leashed out series of kicks on Kelly and drop kicked Kelly so she was on her back. Angel went for her finisher. She climbed to the top rope and did a similar move like star-champain. Once Angel landed, she pulled Kelly to the middle of the ring and did a flip and kneed Kelly in the stomach. Angel went for the pin.

_1...2...3... Ding Ding Ding._

_You don't know me, Don't ignore me, You don't want me there, You just shut me out._

**"Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner of this match by pinfall, ANGELLLLL!" **The ref raised Angel's hand in victory.

**"Wait. Wait. Wait. Stop the music." Randy paused. "Angel, very impressive. We need someone like you in the legacy. I know that you aren't a 2nd or 3rd generation superstar but you do have potential. More potential than most of the superstars on the Raw roster."**

Angel grabbed a mic. **"So you want me to join legacy?"**

**"Yes." **Angel paused.

**"I will join, on one condition."**

**"What is it?"**

**"I want to fight. I don't want to be legacy distraction for them to win. Like I said last week, I want to make an impact."**

Randy looked at the audience. **"Deal. Nice for you to join Angel."**

_"King, can you believe what we just heard." Cole was shocked._

_"No I can't Cole. I can't believe that our new diva Angel has joined Legacy. Wonder how Legacy and Angel will work together."_

_"I don't know King. We will find out next week on Monday Night Raw." Cole announced._

* * *

**A/N**

Oo. Angel joined the Legacy.

Wonder how this pair up will do?

REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

It has been two days since Angel joined Legacy. Angel got out of bed and started to get ready. Today Angel was going to the gym to work with the guys because from now on Randy wanted her to come and workout with them. He wanted her to do everything with them. He wanted her to become the most powerful and unstoppable diva. Angel wasn't going to refuse because along if Cody was there, she was fine. About ten minutes later Angel was ready to go to the gym. She just had on a sports bra and a pair of spandex shorts. She threw on a hot pink hoodie and ahead out the door. She drove to the arena because the guys booked the gym there for three hours. The arena wasn't that far from the hotel she was staying at so it took her six minutes to get there.

"Hey, where is my amigo at?" Ted looked around the gym.

"She will be here any minute. She texted me like 6 minutes ago that she was on her way." Cody said.

Ted was about to say something when the gym door opened and closed.

"Sorry if I am a little late but I am here." Angel was out of breathe because she sort of jogged to the gym.

"MY AMIGO!" Ted engulfed Angel in a hug.

"Teddy put me down. I can't breath." Ted set her down.

"Sorry." Cody walked over towards Ted and smacked the back of his head.

"How many times did I tell you NOT to kill my girlfriend in front of me." Cody gave Angel a kiss on the lips.

"You know what Cody. She is my amigo and I can hug her how ever I want." Ted put his hands on his hips. Cody was about to answer when Randy walked into the gym.

"Can you guys argue some other time? We only have the gym for 3 hours and we need every minute to train Angel."

"Yes." Ted, Cody and Angel said at the same time.

"Good. Angel you will come with me on the treadmill and after that we will work on your legs." Angel nodded. "Ted and Cody do what you normally do and I will call one of you over when I am done with Angel and you guys will train her." Randy headed towards the treadmill and Angel followed.

_~45 minutes later~_

"You did great Angel. Very impressed that you kept up with me."

"Come on, that was like a warm up for me, Randy. I played so many sports in high school, so I am really fit." Angel pointed at her abs and flexed her arms.

"Ok, stop showing off. That is my job." Randy threw his hands in the air. "Ted, your turn. Work with Angel on the dumbbells. Focus on the triceps and biceps."

"Okie dokie sir." Ted did a salute. Angel giggled a little.

_~1 hour later~_

"God, my mother fucking arms hurt like hell." Angel layed on the floor and Ted laughed at her.

"Get used to it amigo." Angel shot Ted a glare and sighed.

"I know, I do. Are we done?"

"Nope. You still have to do more training with Cody." Angel shot up and smiled.

"I knew when I said that, you will do that."

"Whatever Ted."

"Cody, your turn." Ted shouted.

Cody walked over to Ted and Angel. Ted walked away and continued his work out. Cody smiled at Angel and helped her up.

"What are we going to do now Cody?"

"We are going to do the bench and work on your midsection." Angel gave him a glare. Cody threw his hands up. "I am not saying that you are fat because you are stunning as hell." Cody puled Angel in for a hug and gave her a kiss.

"Guys, work now and make out later." Randy snarled.

"Ok, Mr. Grumpy Pants." Cody giggled and they got to work.

* * *

They have finished their work out and now they were about to head back to the hotel to get a shower. Cody walked Angel to her car.

"Thanks Cody. You didn't have to walk me to my car."

"I know but I wanted to get away from the guys and be with you." Angel had a burst of happiness inside. "And I wanted to do this again." Cody kissed her on the lips.

"Aww Cody." Angel blushed a little.

"You are so adorable." Cody looked in Angel's eyes. "Hey, how about me and you just hang out tonight. We can watch a movie and just relax."

"Sounds like a brilliant plan to me."

"Ok. I will see you tonight around 7." Angel nodded her head. Cody gave her a kiss on the lips and began to walk away but he turned around.

"Hey Angel?"

"Yes Cody."

"Do you think you can give me a ride back to the hotel?" Cody rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes I can. I don't mind." Cody gave her a smile and got in the passenger seat.

Angel turned on the radio and Dynamite by Taio Cruz was on. Angel had a huge grin on her face and started to sing really loud. Cody looked at Angel and started to laugh.

"What are you laughing at Mr. Runnels?"

"At your cuteness." Angel couldn't help but blush. Six minutes later they arrived at the hotel. Cody walked Angel to her hotel room because her room wasn't far from his.

"Thank you Mr. Runnels. See you later babe."

"Ok. Bye Angel." Cody gave Angel a kiss on the lips and walked away.

* * *

Cody walked into his hotel room which he shared with Ted. Once Cody walked in, he headed towards his suitcase and started to go through it. Ted looked at Cody.

"What are you doing?" Ted was curious.

"Finding something comfortable to wear for my date with Angel."

"Oooo. Someone is in love."

"Shut up Ted. At least I am not gay like you." Ted glared at Cody.

"Hey, I am not gay. I have a wife for crying out loud."

"So that doesn't mean anything."

"Yes it does. And if it doesn't prove that I am not gay."

"Dude, you fucking re-quote Mean Girls all the fucking time." Cody yelled at Ted and Ted gasped.

"Hey, that is a FUCKING GOOD ASS MOVIE."

"See you just proved that you are gay." Cody got dressed and walked out of the door before Ted could say something.

* * *

Angel had changed into a Wrestle Mania 26 t-shirt and some shorts. She left her hair in her natural curls and looked at herself one more time in the mirror. There was a knock at her door and she answered it. Cody was standing there in a white v-neck t-shirt and some jeans. He stood there smiling.

"Come in Mr. Runnels." Angel giggled. Cody walked in and gave Angel a kiss.

"You ready for our relaxing date."

"Yes I am. I am still pretty beat from the workout earlier."

"I promise it will get easier hon." Cody kissed the top of her forehead.

Cody and Angel layed on the bed. Angel snuggled into Cody's chest. They were watching The Office, which was one of Angel's favorite shows and apparently one of Cody's also.

"Hey Cody. I want to ask you something." Angel sat up and looked at Cody.

"What is it babe?"

"Do you like the idea that I joined Legacy?"

"Of course babe. It gives us a chance to hang out more."

"I know but I am afraid that being in this group with you, might destroy what we will have in the future." Cody pulled her into a hug.

"Babe, no matter what happens in the future. We will find a way to work it out." Angel smiled at Cody.

"You promise."

"I promise. Anything to make you happy." Cody gave Angel a kiss.

The kiss got intimate pretty fast. Angel was on top of Cody and Cody gently flipped Angel so that he was on top. He took off her shirt without interrupting the kiss and Angel tried to do the same thing to Cody but it got caught by his head. They both laughed and Cody helped Angel to take off his shirt. Cody started to kiss her neck and started to move down her body. Before he unbutton her shorts, he looked at Angel to make sure it was ok and she nodded and he proceeded. And soon they were making love.

* * *

**A/N**

Sorry that I havent uploaded in a while. I had to go to Vegas but I will make it up to you guys.

Oh Angel and Cody getting very serious.

What do you guys think?


	9. Chapter 9

It was the next morning and Cody started to wake up. He remembered what had happened last night and smiled. He was glad that she didn't push him off and that she wanted it as much as he did. Cody looked down and seen Angel snuggled into his chest and her hand was in a fist. He kissed the top of her head and got out of bed without disturbing her sleep and went to take a shower. About ten minutes later, Angel woke up. She realized that Cody wasn't laying next her and she sat up quickly. She was about to panic until she heard the shower running and knew that he was still there. She layed back down on the bed and grabbed her phone. She was looking at peoples' tweets and replied to a few fans. She didn't hear the shower turn off.

"Ahem." Cody coughed. Angel looked away from her phone to look at Cody and smiled. "Good morning sleeping beauty. What you doing?"

"Morning. Just on twitter checking tweets and replying to a few tweets that some fans sent me."

"I don't know who tweets more. You, Dustin or Chris?" Angel shrugged.

"I don't know but I know that it isn't me because your brothers tweets way to much. He like sends 100 tweets a day."

"Wow. That is a lot."

"Yep and he is your brother." Angel giggled a little and got off the bed to hug Cody.

"Smelling nice Runnels."

"I better smell damn good after that shower I just took." Cody put his hands on his hips. Angel looked at Cody and laughed.

"Speaking of showers. I am gonna take one." Angel walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

* * *

Angel was hanging out with Melina, Maryse, Eve and the Bella's at the mall. Cody had a meeting with Vince Mcmahon and then had an interview on the radio but Angel didn't mind going shopping with the girls. They were so much fun to hang out and she loves their goofy selves. They were in the food court getting something to eat.

"So Angel. How are things going between you and Cody?" Melina smiled at her.

"It has been going really good. He is so sweet and such a gentleman." Angel bit her lip.

"Oooo. Someone is in love." Maryse said.

"Guys come on. Leave her alone. At least she found someone that treats her right." Eve backed up Angel.

"Thanks Eve." Angel hugged Eve.

"So. What does he think about you joining Legacy?"

"He is completely fine with it. He said that now we can spend more timre together."

"Aww how sweet." Eve smiled.

"Yeah it is sweet but don't you think spending all that time can destroy your relationship." Brie was curious.

"I know it can destroy our relationship but he keeps telling me that we will find a way to work it out no matter what."

"AWWWWWWW." Eve, Melina, Maryse and The Bellas said at the same time.

"Ok now that we talked about Angel and Cody. How about we do some more shopping?" Maryse insisted. All the girls nodded their heads and headed back to shops.

* * *

Angel was sitting in catering, jamming to her ipod. Today was a house show so she didn't have any matches. She was sitting alone because everyone else had a match. She changed the song she was listening to and it was Your Love is My Drug By: Ke$ha. Angel had a huge smile on her face and started singing. She didn't care if anyone heard her. _So I got a question;_  
_Do you want to have a summer party in my basement? Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum? Is my love, your drug? (huh) Your drug? (huh) your drug? (huh) your drug? Is my love, your drug? _Angel sang. She felt someone standing behind her so she turned around to see Justin Gabriel smiling at her. She took out her headphones and started to blush. She has completely embarrassed herself. Justin giggled.

"Beautiful singing Angel." Justin said in his gorgeous accent.

"Thanks Justin but you are just being nice." Angel sighed. Justin sat across from her.

"No. It wasn't a lie. You are such a beautiful singer." Angel started to blush. She always had this little crush on him.

_"He is really gorgeous and has a sexy accent... Wait! I can't be thinking this. I am with Cody and I will do nothing to hurt him. But Justin was always so sweet and nervous around me." Angel thought. _Angel snapped out of her concertration.

"Awww, thanks Justin. I am glad to have you as a friend. You make my day with your crazy, party self."

"I am glad that I make your day." Justin laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Hey Angel?"

"Yes." Hopefully he doesn't ask me out. She saying that in her head.

"Umm. There is this party tonight and I was wondering if you would want to go with me?" Angel was shocked. _"Why is this happening to me? Why when I go out with someone, the person that I have a crush on finally come to their senses and ask me out." Angel thought. _

Angel was about to answer when her phone went off. She got a text message from Cody. _"Thank you Cody. Perfect timing." _She read the message.

_Cody._

_"Hey babe. I am done with my match. Meet me in my locker room so we can go to a movie or something. You up for it?"_

Angel smiled and texted back.

_"I will be there in 4 minutes." _

Angel shut her phone and looked at Justin.

"Justin, I am sorry but maybe some other time. I have other plans. But I will make it up to you."

"You promise that you will make it up to me." Angel sighed.

"I promise." She got up and gave Justin a hug. When she hugged Justin she felt so weak at her knees and she pulled away. "Got to go. Bye." Angel walked away.

_"Oh My God. Why did I feel like that? Do I have a thing for Justin? Man I hope not. Hopefully Cody doesn't find out about this." _

* * *

**A/N**

OMG!

Does Angel have a thing for Justin Gabriel?

What is going to happen between them and Her and Cody?


	10. Chapter 10

It has been two days since Justin hit on Angel. She has been avoiding him because she didn't want another accounter with him any time soon but she knows that she has to face him sooner or later. Angel still hasn't told Cody what happened. Inside she was scared to tell him even though they are together and that he would do anything for her. Angel was lost in her train of thoughts until her phone rang. She looked at the caller i.d and she smiled.

"MARISSA! How's it going buddy?" Angel exclaimed.

Marissa laughed. "Angel. It is going great but pretty boring without you here. And oh, Tyler has been a real jackass to me lately."

"Why is Tyler being a jackass?" Angel was concerned.

"Well I asked him to run a simple errand for me one day and basically bitched and complained about it the entire time and now he doesn't want to do anything." Marissa sighed.

"Fucking Tyler. Next time I see his ass, I'm kicking it. And after I'm done, he will start doing shit."

"That would be AMAZING. Can I watch?"

"Yes you can." Angel and Marissa both laughed.

"So, anything new happening to you."

Angel sighed. She really needs to tell someone about Justin and she can't tell Cody. But Marissa was always there for her and gave her advice when she was in a diffcult situation.

"Well something did happen and I just can't tell Cody for some reason." Angel was so nervous.

This always happens to her but usually she shrugged off the other guy. But there is something about Justin she really likes and he is really nice. Cody is nice too and something about him made her fall for him. She just broken up with her boyfriend like 3 weeks before she came in the WWE and when she got to the WWE she fall for Cody.

"What is it Angel? Did Cody break up with you? If he did, I am coming over to you and kicking his ass." Marissa has always stuck up for Angel. They are like sisters and Marissa seen Angel hurt so many times and the next guy to hurt her isn't going away so easily.

"No Cody didn't break up with me but two days ago Justin Gabriel came up to me and started hitting on me." Angel blurted out.

"WHAT! HE HIT ON YOU! What did you tell Cody?" Angel shook her head.

"I haven't told him anything. I mean Justin didn't really do anything wrong and I don't want Cody kick his ass or anything. Justin is a really good friend. and I just don't know."

"Hon, its alright. You need to tell Cody. He might be mad but it is because he loves you and doesn't want anything bad to happen to you."

Angel sighed. She knew Marissa was right and that she has to tell Cody. It was the right thing to do.

"Your right Marissa. Talk to you later. I am going to go find Cody and tell him."

"Alrighty. You go hon."

* * *

Angel found Cody and told him everything. He was mad but she knew he will. At least she told Cody and it is off her chest. Now the only thing for her to do is go find Justin and tell him that they only could be friends and nothing more than that. Angel has been searching for Justin for like 45 minutes. She thought this might happen because today was the taping of Monday Night Raw. Right when she was about to give up, she spotted him. She made her way towards him. Thank god he was alone.

"Hey Justin. I need to talk to you." Angel was pretty nervous.

"What is it?" Justin was confused. He didn't know what she was about to say.

"Well remember a few days ago when you came up to me and invited me to a party and I turned it down."

"Yes I remember."

"It was so sweet of you to ask me out and everything but we only can be friends and nothing more. I am with Cody and love him more than anything."

Justin was so sad when he heard that she said that they only could be friends. He nodded.

"I understand." Angel smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheeck and left.

* * *

Angel was in the Legacy locker room, watching the guys getting ready for their match. She didn't fight tonight but she is accompanying Ted and Cody to the ring tonight and help them win. Angel was wearing a Legacy t-shirt which she ripped and made it her own. It showed off her stomach and she like that. She was wearing dark wash skinny jeans and simple 5 inch black heels. Her hair was straighten and her make up was simple, like always. She looked at her outfit in the mirror and was proud of it. Then she felt some arms wrap around her waist. She turned around to see Cody.

"You looking really good in a Legacy shirt. All the other girls are going to be jealous " He kissed her on the lips.

"Aww Cody, you're so sweet. And what can I say, haters gonna hate." Cody laughed.

"Man, I am glad that you are my girl."

"And I am glad that you are my man." They locked lips once again. The kiss got passionate really fast but they were interrupted by a cough. They looked where the cough came from.

"Can you at least wait to fuck after the show?" Randy shook his head.

"Fuck off Randy." Angel playfully punched Randy in the arm.

"You are so funny, not."

"How rude?" Angel frowned and crossed her arms.

"I am only joking." Randy laughed and gave Angel a hug.

"You and Cody are suppose meet Ted at the gorilla in 5 minutes." Cody and Angel nodded their heads and left towards the gorilla.

* * *

_Its a new day, Its a new generation.._

Ted and Cody came out from behind the curtain with Angel in the middle.

**"Ladies and Gentlemen, making their way to the ring. They are 1/2 of Legacy, accompanied by the newest member Angel, Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodesssss!" **Justin Roberts announced.

Angel sat on the second rope to allow Cody and Ted to enter. Once they were in they held the ropes for Angel so she can come in.

_AWESOMEEE. I came to play. there is a price to pay._

Miz and Alex Riley came out from behind the curtain.

**"And their opponents, making their way to the ring. The team of Alex Riley and The MIZ!" **

Miz and ALex made their way in the ring. Angel got out of the ring and stood ring side. Ted and Alex Riley started off the match.

_Ding. Ding. Ding._

Ted and Alex locked arms. Ted had the higher advantage and body slammed Alex. He went for a quick pin but Alex kicked out. Ted dragged Alex to the corner and tagged in Cody. Alex threw a right punch to Cody's face and Cody stumbled back. Cody ran towards Alex but Alex did an arm drag and held on Cody's arm and did a little submission hold. Cody got out of it and slapped him. Alex clotheslined Cody and tagged in Miz. Miz started to send series of kicks to Cody. Angel seen that Cody is trouble and pounding her hands on the ring apron. The ref pulled Miz away from Cody. Cody stumbled back onto his feet and punched Miz hard in the face. Cody tagged in Ted and they did a double drop kick. Ted went for the pin but Miz kicked out on the count of 2. Miz got back to his feet and was setting Ted up for the Skull Crushing Finale. He hit it and went for the pin but Cody broke it up just in time. Alex came in the ring and tackled Cody to the ground. Alex and Cody rolled out of the ring and continued throwing punches at each other. Angel seen that Ted was in trouble so Angel on the ring apron to try to get Miz's attention and she sured did. Angel and Miz were having a share down and Miz forgot about Ted for a second and Ted grabbed Miz's trunks and rolled him up and got the pin.

_It's a New Day. It's a new generation._

Cody and Angel got in the ring and Angel raised Cody and Ted's hands in the air in victory. The got out of the ring and walked backstage.

* * *

It was after the show and Angel and Cody were chilling in catering. They were talking about comic books and other stuff until Ted came and interrpted their conversation.

"Hey Cody. Randy needs to talk to us right now about something. I don't remember what it was but he needs us, like now."

Cody sighed. "Ok. Tell him I will be there in 5 minutes."

"Okie dokie." Ted walked away and Cody and Angel stood up.

"Well I will see you later, babe."

"Okay. Be safe." Angel giggled and Cody gave her a kiss and left. She sighed and put her headphones in and started listening to Ridin' Solo by Jason Derulo.

Angel didn't know a certain person that goes by Justin Gabriel was looking at her from a distance. Justin had a disgusted look on his face. He can't believe that she was dating Cody, when it should be him.

"Hey man, are you starring at Angel again because by the look on your face, it seems like you just seen her and Cody kiss." Wade sat next to Justin.

"Yeah they did kiss." Justin sighed. "It should be me she is with not him."

Justin always disliked Cody. It was something about Cody he didn't like.

"Justin look. She is with Cody and she is in love him and it looks like nothing is going to break them up."

"Wade, just wait. She is going to be mine, even if I have to break her and Cody up." Justin was on a mission.

* * *

**A/N**

Angel has a great friend and that she finally told Cody.

Oooo.

Is Justin really going to try to break up Cody and Angel?

Stay tune.

REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

Angel hasn't seen Justin in a few days and it is freaking her out a little. She has been still kind of avoiding him but even when she tries to avoid she sees him around. It is unusual to bot see him at all. But along as he wasn't trying to hit on her, it was alright. She also hasn't seen much of Cody either because she either was training with Randy or she had a meeting. And when she had time off, Cody had to train or a meeting to go to. Working together is kind of hard but they are really trying to work things out. Angel sighed.

"What is the matter hon." Frannie said. Angel was hanging out with Frannie today because they haven't spend alot of time together so Angel thought today was a good day.

"Uh.. Everything Frannie. Every possible thing. I work with my boyfriend like 24/7, we barely get to spend time with each other and another guy that I have a huge crush on is hitting on me."

"Wow. It must suck to be you."

"Thanks a lot Frannie like I didn't know that."

"I am sorry sweetie. If wanna talk to someone about all this crap you are going through? I am here for you." Frannie said as she started to walk towards the door.

"Wait." Angel said. Frannie turned around and looked at her. "Can you stay with me? I need to get this off my chest."

Frannie nodded her hed and sat next to Angel. Angel told Frannie everything that has happened and even the part about Justin.

"Wait. When did you start dating Cody Runnels?"

"Umm. Like the week I debuted."

"And you never told me. How. Dare. You."

"I'm sorry. I was just got too busy and I was really excited and I barely seen you outside of work. I also barely get to see you at work. You are always busy."

"I know. But we are together right now and we will make more time just for me and you. Deal?"

Angel smiled. "Deal." The two girls did a five second dance party.

* * *

"Hey Teddy, what you doing?" Cody walked through the door and Ted was looking at his phone.

"Nothing, just texting people. Aren't you suppose to be with Angel or something?"

"I would be with Angel right now but she is hanging out with Frannie because she hasn't spent that much time her so they are having a girls day."

"Oh I see. So you are a loner and need someone to annoy, don't."

"No... Maybe... YES!" Cody grinned. "The one day me and Angel have the same day off, she has plans."

"Oh, cry me a river Cody."

"Shut the fuck up Ted or I will beat the shit out of you!" Cody exclaimed being serious.

"Ok. Dude. Calm the fuck down." Ted put his hands in the air.

Cody laughed. "Dude, I'm just fucking with you."

"Not cool bro."

* * *

"Oh my god Frannie, I missed hanging out with you. Let's do this some other time. And thanks for getting my mind off of everything." Frannie and Angel walked in Frannie's hotel room.

"No problem hon. I am here when you need me, I am just a text or call away."

"Aww. Your the best."

"I know , I know." Frannie bowed. Angel shook her head. Angel was about to say something else until she felt her phone vibrate.

_Cody:_

_"Hello beautiful, are you back at the hotel yet?"_

Angel smiled.

_Angel:_

_"Yes I am. Me and Frannie are just chilling in her room, being dorks."_

_Cody:_

_"Lol. I love your dorky self. Hey, after you are done being a dork with Frannie, how about me and you have a movie date and stay in."_

_Angel: _

_"Umm.. Depends.. What movie are we going to watch?"_

_Cody:_

_"I was thinking one of your favorite movies of all time."_

_Angel:_

_"We are watching Hannah Montana: The Movie!"_

After Angel sent that text she started laughing. Frannie looked at her.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Oh, Cody texted me and asked if we can have a movie date and stay in for the night and he told me that we are going to watch one of my favorite movies of all time."

"What did you say?"

"I said Hannah Montana: The Movie."

Frannie started bursting out laughing. "That isn't your favorite movie right?"

"No. I am just fucking with Cody and it is really fun."

"I bet." Angel looked back at her and she laughed.

_Cody:_

_"Are you fucking kidding me?"_

"What did he say?" Frannie was pretty amused about Angel fucking with Cody.

"He basically said, are you fucking kidding me. I think he actually believes me."

"That is just sad if he believes you."

"I know ri.." Angel's phone went off. It was Cody. Angel answered it and put it on speaker so Frannie can hear the conversation.

_"Hello my love."_

_"Are you kidding me? Seriously? Your favorite movie isn't Hannah Montana: The Movie."_

Angel tried to hold in her laughter and tried to stay serious.

_"Oh yes. It is one of the best movies of all time. That is what Kanye West said. And what he says is completely right."_

There was silence. Frannie and Angel are trying the best they can not to laugh.

_"Well, that isn't the movie we are watching."_

_"What! Why? What do you not understand by the BEST MOVIE IN THE WORLD!"_

_"Man, I am the worst boyfriend ever. I didn't get your favorite movie."_

Oh that did it. Frannie and Angel started bursting out laughing. They couldn't believe that he bought it.

_"Why are you laughing?"_

Angel calmed down her laugher.

_"Aww. Cody, you aren't the worst boyfriend in the world. I was just fucking with you. But I still can't believe you thought that Hannah Montana: The Movie is my favorite movie."_

_"Really? and WHAT! So your favorite movie isn't Hannah Montana."_

_"Nope. I can't stand that slut."_

_"Man, I am a douche." _There was a pause. _"Don't tell Randy or Ted that I fell for that."_

_"What happens if I do tell them? What are you doing to do?"_

_"Oh, you know what I will do to do."_

Frannie's eyes widened as Cody made that comment.

_"Ewww. Can you not say that when I am in the room, please?" _

Angel laughed and shook her head.

_"You don't have this on speaker, do you?"_

_"Yes I do. Frannie heard our entire conversation."_

_"Oh my god. I am even more embarrass then I was before."_

_"Don't worry sweetie. It was adorable. And Frannie promises that she won't tell anyone about this, isn't that right Frannie?"_

_"Yes ma'am."_

_"See Cody, there is nothing to worry about."_

_"I guess. So are you coming over?"_

_"Like I said before, depends on what kind of movie we are watching."_

_"Dodgeball."_

_"OH MY GOD! That movie is AWESOME! Of course I will come. Be over in like 5 minutes."_

* * *

Angel and Cody just finished watching Dodgeball and now they were laying on the bed. Angel's head was on Cody's chest and Cody was stroking her hair.

"Man, you don't know how much I missed spending time with you Cody."

"Same here babe. I missed seeing your pretty little face."

"Aww. You are just being nice." Angel sat up and looked at him.

"No. It is the truth. I am so glad that you are mine."

"Awww, Cody." Angel started to blush and Cody seen that she was blushing.

"You are too cute." After Cody said that he softly kissed Angel on the lips. He deepen the kiss. They were making out passionately. Cody pulled away. They both were breathing heavily.

"Man, I missed your kisses Cody. They are the most wonderful thing ever."

"I just missed being with you every second." They both smiled and continued their kissing. What a night?

* * *

**A/N**

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while

I have been really busy.

hopefully this update makes it up to you.

Review


	12. Chapter 12

Lately Angel and Cody has been making much more time for each other. They have been loving every minute with each other. Angel still hasn't seen much of Justin any where. Angel walked into the arena where Raw was being held at. She just finished her workout and decided to go to the arena instead of going back to the hotel. She walked into Legacy's locker room and dropped her stuff off and headed to catering. She walked into catering and noticed someone sitting by their self. When she got closer, she noticed the person was Justin Gabriel. She walked where he was and sat across from him. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey Justin. Why are you sitting by yourself?" Angel asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to get here early and think about some stuff."

"Ooo. Sounds like fun." Angel said sarcastically and earning a playful punch in the arm by Justin.

"Sarcastic much and no, it is not fun. What are you doing here?"

"I just got done with my workout and I didn't want to go back to the hotel so I just came here."

"Oh I see."

Angel nodded her head."Why haven't I seen you lately? You were like in hiding or something."

Justin stopped smiling. "Oh, I umm... been really busy the last couple of days."

"Oh... Hey I did promise you that we can hang out some other time and I always keep a promise, usually."

Justin's face lit up. He has totally forgotten about that. "Oh yeah. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do? You get to decide."

Justin was loving this. For days he has been thinking of a way to get Angel and here is his chance to do so. "Umm. How about a movie and a dinner as just friends.?" He was hoping that she would say yes.

"Sounds good. But only a date and movie, you got it."

"Yes ma'am." Justin replied.

"Well, I got to go. See you later." Angel got up and gave Justin and hug and walked off. Justin couldn't stop smiling. He is on the right track to get Angel.

* * *

It was the end of the show andd everyone was geting ready. Angel didn't really have anything that was important to do during the show. All she had to do is accompany Legacy to the ring and talk on commentary. She like days like this but rather be the one fighting but she knows that she can't fight all the time. She through on a pair of medium wash jeans and a Dr. Pepper shirt. Justin told her that she could dress casual because they weren't going anywhere fancy. Angel told Cody that she was hanging out with Justin and told him that she had promised him a while ago. She promised that it was just friends going to see a movie. Cody went back to the hotel because he was pretty beat. There was a knock at the door. Angel opened it and seen Justin smiling.

"Oh Haiii. How you doing Gabriel?" Angel said.

"I am doing pretty good and yourself."

"Same here."

"Are you ready to go?"

Angel looked around the room. "It looks like I got everything so yes i am ready to go." He nodded and we walked out of the room, towards his car.

* * *

It was about an 4 hours later and Angel and Justin just finished watching Easy A.

"Oh my god Justin. That movie was freaking hilarous. I am glad that you finally gave up to me to see that movie."

"I have to admit. It was pretty funny. Now I can't get the damn Pocket Full of Sunshine out of my head."

"Pretty catchy song, isn't?" I said as we got to his car and got in.

"Yes it is."

Angel turned on the radio and Pocket Full of Sunshine was on. Angel and Justin laughed and Angel started to sing it.

"Man, this song is MA JAMM!" Angel fist pumped.

"Wow. Calm down over here Angel before you hurt yourself."

They arrived at the hotel and Angel open the car door.

"How in hell am I going to hurt myself." Angel turned on her heel and tripped over the bumper on the floor. Justin started bursting out laughing. Angel glared at him but then laugh because it was pretty funny. Justin helped Angel up off the floor, she dusted herself off.

"I told you that you should have stop and look what happened. You fell."

"No, duh. I thought I flew." Justin laughed.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. My ass is pretty sore though. I fell on it pretty hard."

"No, it looked you fell lightly."

"Hey, being sarcastic is my thing." Angel pouted.

"I'm sorry but it was my turn for once."

"True."

They got close to Angel and Cody's hotel room and Angel turned towards Justin.

"I had a fun night Justin. Did it make up for me leaving you last week?"

"It really did."

And out of nowhere Justin kissed Angel. At first Angel didn't know what was happening but when she realized what was happening she pulled away from he quickly and slapped him.

"Dude. What. The. Hell. I am Cody's girlfriend for crying out loud. Justin, we only could be friends nothing more.. I just... umm.. I have to go." Angel walked to her door and opened and closed it.

* * *

Angel slammed the door and Cody looked at her weird.

"What's the matter babe?" Cody raised his eye brow.

"Grrr. Justin!"

"What did Justin do?" Cody started to sound angry. Angel ran towards Cody and threw herself into his arms.

"Justin kissed me out of no where. And I realized that he was kissing me so I slapped him and walked off. I thought we were getting our friendship back how it was when I first started but it is getting worst." Angel felt Cody tense up.

"I am gonna kill that son of a bitch when I see him."

"Cody please don't do anything stupid."

Cody sighed. "I promise that I won't do anything stupid. How about we just go to bed."

"Great idea." Cody gave Angel a kiss.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry if it is short. I ran out of ideas.**

**Sorry for the long update.**

**Review!**

**Tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

It has been a few days since Justin kissed Angel. Cody hasn't killed him yet either, which was a good thing. Justin tried calling and texting Angel saying that he didn't mean to but Angel ignored him. Justin knew he fucked up his friendship with Angel. Justin sighed and Wade looked at him.

"What's the matter Justin?" Wade was concerned.

"Everything Wade. I fucked up my friendship with Angel and now she is ignoring me."

"The one thing I don't understand Justin is why did you her, when you know she is with Cody?"

"I don't know Wade. Something came over me and I made the move. I wished I neverdid it though because now Cody wants to kick my ass."

"You do deserve to get your ass beaten Justin."

Justin glared at Wade. "Thanks a lot Wade. I never knew that but thanks for the advice." Justin said sarcastically.

"Just saying." Wade put his hands in the air.

* * *

"Hey Angel, what's wrong with you?" Miz said sitting across from her.

"Everything Mike. There is too much shit going on."

"And when you say shit, you mean the situation with Justin."

"Yes. I don't inderstand why he did it." Mike cringed and looked away. He knew exactly why Justin did what he did, he heard everything. Angel seen that Miz wouldn't look at her. "What's wrong Mike?"

Miz sighed. "I know why Justin did it."

Angel looked at him weird. "You do?" She question.

"Yes I do. I think it was a week ago on Monday Night Raw, I was walking around backstage and I heard Justin talking to Wade, so I decided to listen in their conversation." Miz paused and sighed.

"Miz, what did Justin say? Come on, you can tell me."

"He was talking about how he was gonna try to break up you and Cody, so you would be his."

Miz seen Angel's face drop. He got up from where he was sitting and sat right next to her and embraced her in a hug to try to comfort her.

"I can't believe that he would do such a thing. I thought we were friends."

"Well, if he was really your friend, he wouldn't have plan any of this."

"True." Angel gasped. "Does Cody about any of this?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

"He can't know because he would kill Justin and do something really stupid."

"But Angel, he is your boyfriend. He needs to know about these kind of things."

"I know and I promise I will tell him but not right now. He is too busy right now in his career and I don't want him to get in any trouble."

"I understand and I promise that I won't tell him."

"Thank you Miz, you're the best."

"I better be because I'm AWEESSOOOMMMEE!" Angel laughed.

"Well I better get going and get ready for my match."

"Ok now my love, fly away from the nest and be free." Angel laughed and hugged Miz.

"You're stupid but I am glad that you are my stupid."

Miz gasped. "I am so honored."

* * *

___You don't know me, Don't ignore me, You don't want me there, You just shut me out._

The crowd went crazy. Angel her normal pose and strutted to the ring.

**"Ladies and Gentlemen, making her way to the ring she is from Nashville, Tennessee and 1/4 of Legacy, ANGEELLLL!" Justin Roberts announced.**

_You can look but you can't touch._

The Bella Twins came out and did their thing.

**"And her opponent from Scottsdale, Arizona, Brie Bella!" Justin Roberts announced and stepped out of the ring.**

The match was about to start but another theme music went off.

_It's a new day. It's a new generation._

Randy Orton and the other two members of Legacy came out. They walked towards the ring and stood ringside.

_Ding. Ding. Ding._

The match was on. Brie threw a right hand and it hit Angel in the face. Angel stumbled backwards. Brie went towards her but Angel did a swinging leg kick to the head. Brie fell on her ass and Angel went for the pin but only got a 2 count. Angel could hear Nikki screaming to get Brie motivated but it didn't work. Angel kept Brie grounded and kept throwing punches. Angel threw Brie into the corner and did various of kicks. The ref started counting for her to stop and back away from the corner. She didn't and the ref pulled Angel away. Angel kept arguing with the ref and looked over the ref's shoulder and seen that Brie and Nikki had switched. Angel couldn't believe her eyes. Angel acted like see didn't see the switch and started attacking Nikki. Angel set up Nikki for her finisher move and got the three count.

___You don't know me, Don't ignore me, You don't want me there, You just shut me out._

The ref raised Angel's hand in victory. Angel looked at Randy and he looked very impressed.

* * *

Angel got out of the shower and got dressed, she walked out of the bathroom.

"You did very good out there Angel." Randy said.

"Yeah, I was like duddeee, then I was like duddddddeee and then I was like dude." Ted added. Angel laughed.

"Wow Teddy, seriously. You just quoted one of my favorite movies of all time." Angel hugged Ted.

"Hey Angel."

"Yes Randy."

"I heard what you did to Cody and I must say that was BRILLIANT! I tried soo hard not to laugh when he was telling me."

"What can I say? It is fun fucking with Cody."

"You do that a lot don't you." Ted asked.

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Are you coming out to the club with us tonight?"

"No Teddy. I am afraid I have to pass."

"Boo you whore." Ted walked out of the room. Angel started bursting out laughing.

"That boy, I tell you." Angel shook her head and Randy did the same.

"There is nothing we can do that can help that boy."

"So true."

"Well, have a safe trip back to the hotel."

"Okay Randy. Have fun tonight?"

"Sure will. Call me if you have any problems." Angel shook her head. Randy gave her a hug goodbye and left.

* * *

**A/N**

**And here you go an UPDATE!**

**Sorry if the match part was sucky. I couldnt think of anything.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Review... :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Angel was sitting in the hotel room by herself watching the Criminal Minds marathon on tv. Everyone was out at the club partying. Angel was way too intio the episode to hear the hotel room door open. Cody walked in and crawled in the bed next to Angel. Angel looked away from the tv to see Cody smiling at her.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the club?" Angel said.

"The club isn't that much fun without you there and plus I couldn't leave a pretty lady in a room all by herself, now could I."

"Aww. You're so sweet. I am glad that I have you Cody."

"Who wouldn't be glad to have this dashing man in their lives." Cody smirked.

"You're retarded but I still love you." Angel gave Cody a kiss.

"So what do you want to do my love?" Cody asked.

"I just want to lay here, cuddle with you and keep watching the Criminal Minds marathon."

"You and Criminal Minds I tell you."

"So, it is a great show."

"If you love it so much, why don't you marry the show."

"Maybe I will and if I do, I can watch it ALL the time."

"What about me then?" Cody looked at Angel with a sad face.

"Awww Cody. I will never marry Criminal Minds if it means that I won't spend time with you."

"Good answer babe."

"Yay." Angel clapped her hands.

"You are so adorable and are we going to watch tv now."

"Yes and shhhhhhhhhhh..." Angel put her hands over Cody's mouth and looked around the room. "Criminal Minds is back on."

Cody laughed and shook his head. Angel just shrugged her shoulders and cuddled next to Cody. Cody rested his head on Angel's head and put his hand on her waist.

* * *

Cody woke up the next morning to notice that Angel was gone, he then noticed that he had a text message from her. He read it.

_From: Angel_

_"Hey babe, I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you woke up. I had a meeting with Mr. Mcmahon."_

Cody shut his phone and got out of bed and stretched. Out of no where there was banging on his door, Cody rushed over to the door and opened it. Once he opened it, Ted and Randy rushed in. Cody just stood there confused.

"What is going on?" Cody asked scratching his head.

"Dude, hurry up and get dress. Mr. Mcmahon wants us down at the arena ASAP." Randy said freaking out.

"What! Why does he want us?"

"We don't know man. All he said was that we are going to be in a storyline fued with the Nexus and it is involving Angel and even Mr. Mcmahon hasn't told Angel what the storyline is." After Ted said that Cody's eyes widen. He was hoping that this storyline fued won't make Angel go on Nexus side. Cody just stood there thinking and lost in his thoughts.

"Dude! Get fucking dress so we can go. You don't want to keep Vince waiting because he will get pissed and he will make everything worse." Randy raised his voice and Cody grabbed a shirt and jeans and threw them on and left.

* * *

10 minutes later the guys arrived at the arena and headed straight to Vince's office. Once they walked in they seen Angel to their left and 3 empty seats right next to her and they look to their right to see all the members of Nexus. Cody snarled when he seen Justin. He still wanted to be his ass but right now there was more important things to deal with. The guys took their seats. It went Angel, Cody, Ted and Randy. Everyone waited for Vince to start.

"Thank you for all being here on such short notice. I have been thinking about this new storyline and I couldn't think about anyone one else to do this storyline besides Legacy and Nexus." Vince said.

"What is sooo important about this storyline that you need all of us here?" Randy asked confused.

"Well of course this storyline will involve a fued between Nexus and Legacy to see what group is better. And only seeing that it is 5 on 3, I have decided that Angel will be fighting along with you guys."

"WHAT!" Angel shouted. "That is not fair Mr. Mcmahon. I am the only girl in this fued."

"I know this Angel but you are one of WWE's toughest divas and you actually can beat the shit out of a guy and take a hit pretty good."

"Okay, we all know that Angel is tough like than the other divas but why does Angel have to be in this fued. Why can't Legacy recruit 2 other members." Cody said.

"Well, this is where Angel comes in the fued. Angel gets caught into this mess and she has to decide if she is gonna stay with Legacy or go and join Nexus. She will turn on Legacy and join Nexus."

"WHAT!" All four members of Legacy said.

"Mr. Mcmahon you can't do that. Angel has barely been in our group for 2 months and now you want her in another group." Ted said.

"Well, I can do whatever the fuck I want because this is my company and you guys work for me."

"We aren't letting Angel go sir. We don't want her hurt and we don't take advantage for her. We alse feel like after this happens, Nexus over here will take advantage of Angel and hurt her." Randy tried to reassure Vince.

"I am sorry guys but we need something to happen that will make the WWE Universe be at the edge of their seats at every moment."

"I am letting my girlfriend do this. I will fight for her to stay with us Mr. Mcmahon if you like it or not." Cody was furious.

"Oh Cody, don't get all pissed off that your little girlfriend will be actually be fighting with real men for once." Justin smirked.

"You know what Justin. Shut the fuck up before I go over there and beat the shit out of you because you deserve an ass beating ever since you kissed my girlfriend." Cody got up but Randy and Ted held him back before he could start a fight.

"Both of you calm the fuck down before I fired both of you." Vince scream. Cody glared at Justin one last time and sat back down. "Okay. It's a deal then, Angel will join Nexus in a matter of weeks and nothing will change my decision. You are all free to leave now." Vince said and left the room, Nexus followed him. Legacy was still the room and Angel turned to Cody.

"I don't want to join Nexus, it will be social suicide." Angel had tears forming in her eyes and Cody wrapped his arms around her.

"I promise we will do everything we can to keep you on our side babe." Cody kissed Angel to calm her down and she smiled.

* * *

**A/N**

**An Update. YAY!**

**OMG! Angel joining Nexus. What do you thing about it?**

**Awwww. Cody and Angel are so cute together.**

**Review...**

**-Love Juzzles**


	15. Chapter 15

It has been a few days after the meeting with Mr. Mcmahon. Legacy has been trying their best to keep Angel on their team. Angel has been quiet for the past few days and the guys have noticed, but they decide to leave her alone. Angel really needed to clear her mind, so she grabbed her hoodie and went to go take a walk. When Angel got to the lobby, she bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Angel said.

"It is okay, I wasn't paying attention either." The girl smirked. The voice was so familiar, but Angel couldn't think of the person, then it clicked.

"OMG! Ash, what are you doing here?" Angel hugged her sister.

"Oh, I was gonna surprise you at the show tomorrow, but this works." She laughed.

"It is soo glad to see, I really needed someone to talk to."

"What is wrong Angel?" Ashley was concerned for her sister.

"Take a walk with me and I will tell you. I don't want to talk about it right here." Ash nodded.

Angel and Ashley were sitting on the park bench near the hotel, Angel told Ash everything that was going on during their walk.

"Wow. So you have to join Nexus. They can't let you do that."

"I know, but Vince doesn't want to change his mind. I can't work along side with Justin, not yet. I am still pretty pissed off of what he did."

"You have every right to be Angel. What are you going to do?"

Angel sighed. "I don't know."

* * *

It was the day of Monday Night Raw, and today was the day where Angel was suppose to turn on Legacy. She didn't know if she had the courage to do so. Angel was in catering, by herself, listening to her ipod. She was gathering her thoughts about everything that is going to happen tonight. She felt someone sit at the table, she looked up to see Francine sitting across from her. Angel took her headphones.

"Hey, are you okay? You are not yourself today?" Frannie asked.

"Yeah , I .. Actually, no. I am not ok, everything that is gonna happened is going fuck up a lot of things."

"Why do you say that?"

"Mr. Mcmahon is making me turn on Legacy and join Nexus." Angel seen Frannie's mouth drop. "I knew that was the reaction I was gonna get."

"Oh honey, that truely sucks. What is going through your mind?"

"Everything Francine. I am afraid that when I join Nexus, me and Cody are gonna break up because we would barely see each other."

"Don't say that, he loves you too much to let that happen." Angel looked at Frannie and smiled.

"Thanks Frannie, I needed that."

"Hey, I am always here when you need it." Francine said with a smile.

* * *

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for joining us for this edition of Monday Night Raw." Michael Cole announced._

_"So many great matches tonight Cole, don't you think?" The King said._

_"I agree on that one with you King. Tonight for the main event of Monday Night Raw it is Justin Gabriel from the Nexus vs. Cody Rhodes from the Legacy."_

_"King, on what I have heard around the locker rooms there is this some kind of tension going on between these two groups." Cole explained._

_"I have heard that too Cole, I guess we have to wait to see what is gonna happen."_

It came to the end of the night and there was one match left, Gabriel vs Rhodes.

_It's a new day, it's a new generation._

Cody appeared from behind the curtain with Angel by his side.

**"This match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, he is 1/4 of Legacy from Marietta, Georgia, weighing in at 223 pounds and accompanied by Angel, CODY RHODESSSS!" Justin Roberts announced.**

Cody and Angel walked towards the ring. Cody got in the ring first and then opened the ropes so Angel could get in.

_We walk alone in the unknown, we win to live another victory._

**"And introducing his opponent from Cape Town, South Africa weighing in at 215 pounds. JUSTIN GABRIELLLLLL!"**

Justin got into the ring and gave a glare at Cody. He hated how he has Angel and not him but after she joins Nexus, he will make his move again on her. Angel got out of the ring and stood ringside.

_Ding. Ding. Ding._

The match was on. Both guys went for a headlock, they stayed that way for a while until Justin kicked Cody in the leg. Cody let go and stumbled backwards. Justin kept throwing kicks, but Cody had enough. He grabbed Justin's leg before he kicked Cody again and Cody gave him a vicious clothesline and went for the pin, but only got a two count. Cody started to throw series of punches, but Justin had enough. Justin punched Cody in the face and got up. Justin did a heel kick to Cody's face and Cody fell onto his back, Justin went for the pin, but got a two count. Justin looked at the ropes and got an idea. He dragged Cody to the corner to set him up for the 450 splash. Justin climbed to the top rope, he took a deep breath and did his move. Cody moved out of the way and Justin hit the mat. Cody got Justin to his feet and hit Justin with the Cross Rhodes. Cody went for the pin...

_1... 2... 3... Ding. Ding. Ding._

**"And your winner is CODY RHODESSSSS!"**

The ref put Cody's hand in the air for the victory. Angel was happy and clapped her hands, but out of no where Nexus ran into the ring.

_"What is Nexus doing out here?" King asked._

_"I don't know King, but it doesn't look good for Cody Rhodes." Cole said. _

Nexus attacked Cody, each of them taking turns hitting and kicking Cody. Angel wished she could go in there and help Cody, but she couldn't do it by herself and Nexus has no problem hitting a girl. About a minute passed, until the rest of Legacy came out to help Cody. Randy took on Wade Barrett, Ted took on David Otunga and Heath Slater, and Cody took on Justin Gabriel. It was like a huge street fight had broken out, Angel watched in horror. She couldn't believe what was happening right in front of her. Angel thought of an idea and went to grab a steel chair and got in the ring. This was the part where she turns on Legacy and helps Nexus. Angel had the steel chair in her hand and had it towards Randy Orton. Angel tried to get the courage to hit him, tears started to roll down her face.

_"King, what is Angel doing with that steel chair?" Cole tried to figure out._

_"I have no idea Cole, but she has that chair pointed to leader of Legacy. You don't think she will turn on Legacy. Would she?" King said._

_"It could be a possibility, but who knows what is going through her mind."_

Wade Barrett and Otunga watched Angel with the steel chair, waiting for her to hit Randy with it, but she just stood there. Angel took a deep breath and lifted the steel chair, Angel looked at Wade and seen that he was enjoying this, but Angel was fed up. Angel turned around and hit Justin with the steel chair, Justin fell to the mat and Cody ran to Angel.

"What are you doing?" Cody said in a whisper, so the cameras couldn't catch their conversation.

"I couldn't go with them Cody, I couldn't. I want to stay with Legacy." Angel whispered back, Cody smiled.

"That's my girl. Come on, let's kick some Nexus ass." Angel smiled and nodded her head.

Legacy got in controlled and started beating the crap out of Nexus. They threw Justin, Heath and David out of the ring & kept Wade. They started taking turns hitting and kicking Wade. Randy hit Wade with a RKO, then Ted gave him dream street, after Ted, Cody gave Wade Cross Rhodes and finally Angel climbed on the top rope and gave him her finishing move. Once she hit it, she got up and walked towards Legacy. They all smiled at her and proud that she did the right thing. Legacy lifted their hands in victory and walked towards the entrance.

* * *

Once they got backstage, they all turned to Angel.

"I'm glad that you didn't turn on us, but you can get fired for what you did." Randy informed her.

"I know Randy, but I am ready for the conseguences even if it means that I can't fight anymore. I just couldn't go with them, they are bad people."

"You are right on the one." Ted said hugging Angel.

"Aren't I always Teddy." Angel giggled.

"I guess we have to wait and see what happens with Angel and this fued with Nexus." Cody said.

"Yep, but in the meantime, let's go and celebrate." Angel said.

"Great idea." All three men said.

* * *

**A/N**

**Oooo. Angel's sister is in town.**

**Awwww. What a good friend Frannie is?**

**Angel stayed with Legacy, but turned on Nexus. :O**

**What do you guys think will happen between Nexus and Legacy? Any thoughts/ predictions?**

**Review **


	16. Chapter 16

It has been two days since Angel decided to stay with Legacy and later today, all members of Legacy have a meeting with Mr. Mcmahon. Also, all members of Nexus are gonna be there. Angel was laying on Cody's bed thinking about later. She was really nervous and scared to go to the meeting later. Cody noticed that something was wrong with Angel and he climbed right next to her.

"What's wrong baby? You have been really quiet this morning." Cody asked.

"I am just really scared about the meeting with Vince."

"It's okay Angel. Me, Ted and Randy will be there, so you won't be alone and we will be there to comfort you."

"Thanks babe. Hopefully, I haven't pissed Vince off so much that I don't get suspended or even fired."

Cody pulled Angel closer to him. "Babe, don' think like that and I just think he is just gonna let you off with a warning."

Angel looked at Cody and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I am really glad that I have you. You are the greatest boyfriend that anyone can have."

"I am glad that I have you too. And aww you are too sweet. Plus, you are the most gorgeous girlfriend that anyone can have." Cody gave Angel a kiss on the lips.

"Oh I am." Angel laughed kissing Cody back.

"Yes and you are all mine." Cody said pulling away.

"Yes I am and I like that."

Cody kissed Angel and they started making out passionately. A few minutes later, the kiss got very intimate and they made love.

* * *

Legacy were making their way to Vince's office for the meeting. They all didn't know how Vince was gonna react about what Angel did. They were hoping that there wasn't going to be any serious consequences towards Angel. They walked into Vince's office and right away Angel got stares from all the members of Nexus. Legacy took their seats and Mr. Mcmahon came in.

"Thank you for all being here. We really need to discuss about what happened on Raw a few days ago." Mr. Mcmahon said.

"Yeah, specially after a certain bitch didn't do her job right." Justin said.

"HEY! My girlfriend is not a bitch and you're just fucking pissed that you were the one that got hit with a steel chair by her." Cody was furious. No one talks shit about his girlfriend.

"CALM DOWN FUCK DOWN BEFORE I FIRE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!" Vince shouted and slammed his fist on the table. Everyone calmed down and sat back down. "Okay, now that everyone has calmed down, let's get back to business. Now Angel, what you did on Monday was unacceptable and you disobeyed on what you had to do."

"I know what I did was wrong, but I just couldn't go with them." Angel was about to continue until Vince stopped her.

"Angel, what you did was brilliant. It brought in soo many views and everyone really seems excited to see this Nexus vs. Legacy fued. So I have decided to keep this fued going and Angel you are gonna be apart of it."

"What!" Wade said. "She didn't do what she was suppose to. Shouldn't she get fired or at least suspended."

"Awww, is the leader of Nexus being a big cry baby that a girl that actually can fight againist guys is on the best group ever." Ted said.

"Watch it Dibiase. At least we all don't follow in our father footsteps." David Otunga said.

"Newsflash, Gabriel's father was a wrestler, but at least we fight fair and square, and we don't need help to win." Randy said.

"Can we get back onto topic about Angel and what she did for a second?" Vince demanded. He sighed and looked at Angel. "Angel, I am letting you off on a warning this time, but the next time you do something like that again that isn't in the script. You will be FIRED from the WWE. Got it?"

"Yes sir. I promise that I won't do anything like that." Angel said and sighed in relief.

"Alright. You will all get the scripts on Sunday, and everyone better follow the rules. Have a problem with something, come and speak with me and DON'T handle it on your own. Everyone got it?" Mr. Mcmahon said in a sterned voice. Everyone nodded. "Good, you all can leave now."

Legacy got up from their seats and left first and minutes later Nexus left.

* * *

Legacy was standing in catering which was close to Mcmahon's office.

"Angel, you are so lucky that you only got a warning." Randy said.

"I know. When he started saying my name, my heart kept beating faster and faster, and it also felt like I wasn't able to breathe." Angel explained.

"But I am glad that you are still in the WWE and in our group." Cody said walking up behind Angel and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"The group wouldn't be as fun if you weren't in it." Ted jumped into the conversation.

"Awww Teddy, you are too nice." Angel said.

"Yeah Teddy, pour out all your feelings why don't you." Randy mimicked Angel and hit Ted in the back of the head.

"Oww. That fucking hurt." Ted hit the back of Randy's head.

"God damn, DiBiase. I fucking dare you do that again, but next time I won't let you off so easy.

Ted's eyes widened. "Okay, I will stop."

"Good." Randy said.

Angel laughed at the two. "You guys just crack me up."

Justin, Heath and Wade came up. "Oh lookie here guys. It is the bitch that doesn't know how to do her job." Wade said.

"You know what Wade." Angel said.

"Wha.." Wade started to cut Angel, but she stopped him.

"No. Shut the FUCK UP WADE! I am talking and listen." Cody, Ted and Randy tried to hold in their laughters. "You just go around the locker rooms and start talking shit about everyone and think you run the fucking place. In my eyes, that just proves you're a fucking pussy."

"You can't talk to him like that." Justin and Heath said.

"And who fucking said that you two." Angel pointed at Justin and Heath. "Did you guys hear that? The fucking Wendy's Chick and the Twinkie Boy over here is saying that I can't talk shit to Wade because they said so. How funny." Angel started laughing.

"You know what?" Justin threatened.

"What are you going to do? Fucking Twinkie me to death."

Justin got quiet. All three of the guys got fed up and left.

"Yeah, just walk away like a bunch of pussies." Angel shouted.

Ted, Randy and Cody bursted out laughing.

"You are fucking goddess." Ted said.

"Nope, I am the fucking boss." Angel bowed.

* * *

**A/N**

**I had alot of fun writing the last part of this chapter.**

**Hope you guys loved it.**

**Review :D**


	17. Chapter 17

"I am so glad that I agreed to go shopping and sight seeing with you guys." Angel said.

Today the Raw Roster was in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Angel, Natayla, Eve and Tiffany were in downtown Milwaukee to check it out. It was really beautiful and the buildings were so unique.

"It's pretty nice to get away from the guys every now and again." Natayla giggled.

"You can say that again." Angel said.

The girls went on and talked about a lot of stuff. They mostly talked about their relationships and how happy they were. They have been shopping for two hours and now they were on a mission to find an ice cream shop. After 30 minutes of searching, they finally found one. When they were walking towards the shop, Angel bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry." Angel said with a smile. She looked up to see who she bumped into and when she did her smile dropped.

"It's okay. A pretty lady like yourself is easily forgiven." The guy said with a wink.

"Hey mister, she has a boyfriend, so back off." Natayla was protecting Angel.

"Ummm guys? I will meet you at the shop." Angel said. The girls hesitated, but they nodded and walk away.

Angel waited until the girls were far enough, so they couldn't hear anything.

"What the hell are you doing here Austin!" Angel exclaimed.

"Oh baby, don't be like that." Austin started rubbing Angel's cheek, but she slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me or call me baby. I am NOT yours anymore." Angel was furious.

"I don't think you should talk to me like that. You know what I am capable of." Austin smirked.

Angel had a mini flashback and snapped out of it. "I can talk to you how ever I want. You're not the boss of me. You better leave me alone or you're gonna regret it."

"Look baby, there is no one around to protect you." He pointed and grabbed her arm.

She got out of his grip and kick him in the balls. "I told you not to touch me asshole." Angel said and took off running.

"You're gonna regret this. I will see you again." Austin said in a whisper.

* * *

It was Sunday afternoon and Angel just got back from shopping with the girls. She hasn't told any one about what happened with Austin, but she needed to tell someone. She needed advice, she couldn't tell Cody, so she decided to call Marissa.

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

"Hello." A man's voice answered the phone.

"Tyler, it's Angel."

"Oh hey baby girl. How have you been?" Tyler was excited to hear Angel's voice again.

"I have been great, but I miss you. And yourself?"

"Awwwww. I misses you too and I am doing fantastic." Tyler paused. "Why did you call baby girl?"

"Oh, to see if Marissa was there. Is she?"

"No sweetheart, I'm sorry. She is at work, but what do you need?"

Angel sighed. "I just needed to talk to her, but I will call back later."

"No baby! Talk to Papa Bear Tyler here."

Angel laughed. "Fine I will tell you because I really need to tell someone."

"Why don't you talk to Cody?"

"I can't tell him Tyler. I just can't."

"Okay, tell me then."

"Austin found me."

"WHAT! How do you know this?"

"I was out shopping with a few divas and I bumped into him."

"What did he do or say to you?"

"He kept calling me baby and that I made a huge mistake leaving him and that I am gonna regret it. He also told me that he was joining the WWE. Then he grabbed my arm, but I got out of his grasp and kick him in the balls and took off running." Angel blurted out.

"That mother fucker. The next time I see him, I am giving him a huge can of ass wooping." Tyler was pissed when he heard that Austin gabbed her. He seen how he hurt Angel in the pass and he is not letting it happen again.

"Calm down Tyler."

Tyler sighed. "Ok I'm calm. Wait? Did you say that he said that he was joining the WWE?"

"Yes I did."

"Doesn't he hate wrestling and doesn't he think it is fake and waste of time?" Tyler was a little confused.

"Yes. It is sooo confusing."

"Do you know if he is telling the truth?"

"I have no clue Ty. I need to know, so tomorrow I am gonna go see Mr. Mcmahon and ask him myself."

"Good idea baby girl. Four for you."

Angel shook her head even though Tyler couldn't see. "Oh Tyler and I know right." Angel was gonna continue until she heard someone opening the door. "Hey Tyler talk to you later, Cody just walked in."

"Okie dokie baby girl. Bye Bye Bye." Tyler sang.

Angel laughed. "Bye."

* * *

It was two hours before Monday Night Raw started. Randy, Cody and Ted were sitting in the locker room and Randy noticed that Angel wasn't with Cody.

"Where is Angel?" Randy asked looking at Cody.

"She had to go and talk to Mr. Mcmahon about something.:

"Oh I see. Do you know what she has to say to Vince?"

"Nope. She said it wasn't that important, so I didn't question it."

"Wonder what she had to say?" Ted thought.

"Who knows. It is her life, she can do whatever she wants to do. I am not gonna tell her that she can't do something because that would be controlling and I am not like that." Cody said.

"Good for you Cody." Randy smirked and patting him on the back.

"Way a go Cody. Four for you." Ted said. Cody and Randy looked at him. "What?"

"Dude, you just quoted something from Mean Girls. Is there something you're not telling us?" Cody raised his eyebrows.

"Oh come on. Who hasn't quoted something from Mean Girls, besides girls?"

"Ummm. Us." Cody said pointing to himself and Randy.

"You guys are lame."

"So. At least we aren't gey like some people." Randy said.

Ted thought. "Hey! I'm not gay!"

"He didn't say that you were gay." Cody responsed.

"Yeah, you just assumed that I meant you." Randy smirked.

"Whatever." Ted shook his head and rolled his eyes.

The locker room door opened and Angel walked in.

"Ello my lovely Legacy group. What you guys doing?" Angel was really happy.

"Someone is in a good mood I see." Cody smiled and pulled Angel to sit on his lap.

"Yes, I am in a brilliant mood."

"May I ask why?" Ted asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Well earlier I bumped into someone." Angel didn't want anyone to know it was Austin, her ex, that she bumped into. "And that person told me something and I thought it was the truth, but I wanted to make sure, so I went to Vince and he told me it was lie."

"Hmmm. I see." Randy Said.

Angel hoped they believed it and don't ask her any questions. Even though it was true, but she didn't want to get into the subject.

"At least you found out the truth." Cody said.

"Yep." There was a few minutes of silence and Angel didn't like it. "Sooo. Who's ready to kick some Nexus ass. I know I am."

"Me too." All three guys said in unison.

"Tonight is going to be fun." Angel thought to herself.

* * *

**A/N**

**O.o Austin is back in the picture. Oh no.**

**Natayla is a wonderful friend.**

**Awwww. Tyler is the bestest friend you can have. **

**What do you think?**

**Review, por favor :D**


	18. Chapter 18

Everyone was back at the hotel getting ready for the club. Everybody was really looking forward to it. Cody was wearing a really nice shirt with dark wash jeans. When Cody was getting ready in the bedroom, Angel was getting ready in the bathroom.

"Hey babe, are you almost ready?" Cody asked.

"Yeah. I will be out in just a sec." When Angel said that, she finished her make-up. She looked at herself one last time in the mirror and came out of the bathroom. "You like?"

Cody turned around and he was just speechless. Angel was wearing black skinny jeans, a white necklace halter top with white peep-toed high heels.

"You look stunning as usual. I can hardly keep my hands off you." Cody said putting his hands on her waist.

Angel blushed. "Aww you're so sweet babe and you don't look bad yourself." Angel put her hands around his neck.

"Babe, I always look good because I am DASHING."

"Whatever Dashing." Angel shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"You're gonna take that back."

Before Angel had the chance to respond, Cody leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

Cody pulled away slowly and Angel but her bottom lip. "Why do you always do this to me?"

"Because sweetie, I have that special charm."

* * *

Everyone was at the club having a good time.

"Hey Angel, we need another person for our shot contest. Want in?" Mike asked.

"Ummmm sure. But when I beat you guys, you better not cry."

"Yeah right, like a girl can beat us. That is a funny fairy tale dream." Randy said. Cody slapped Randy in the back of the head. "OWW!"

"Don't talk to my girlfriend that way. I hope she beats your ass."

"Awww, thanks babe." Angel gave Cody a kissed. "Prepare to loose boys."

The bartender put a shot in front of Angel, Randy, Zack, Ted and Mike. Cody and Frannie were the judges and made sure that no one would cheat.

"Put both your hands behind your back." Frannie said and everyone did what they were told.

"Okay, on your mark... get set... GO!" Cody shouted.

Everyone took one hand from behind their back and grabbed the shot. They each drowned the shot and slammed their glasses down; it was a very close call. Frannie and Cody contemplated their decision on who won, they finally made their decision.

"And the winner is.." Frannie paused. "Angel!"

Cody raised Angel's hand in victory. "Great job babe, you really showed them." Cody gave her a kiss.

"I would shut it if I was you Cody." Randy sent him a glare.

"Randy, I'm sorry that you got your ass beat by a girl and you can't except it in that bald head of yours, but don't it out on Cody; he didn't do anything." Angel put her hands on her hips.

"You tell'em sister." Frannie high fived Angel after she seen Randy's reaction.

Cody laughed at the two girls. "Hey babe, wanna dance."

Angel smiled. "I'd love to." Angel grabbed Cody's hand and led him towards the dance floor.

* * *

It has been two hours and everybody was back at the table chatting away. The music changed, and the DJ played Just Dance by Lady Gaga.

Frannie squealed. "OH DIS IS MA JAM!" Frannie clapped her hands. "Angel, let's go dance."

"Frannie I don't feel like.." Frannie dragged Angel away before she could finish.

"Poor Angel. That girl didn't even had the chance to finish her sentence before getting dragged towards the dance floor." Ted laughed.

* * *

Angel and Frannie have been dancing for a while. They have been playing a lot of awesome songs and they couldn't stop dancing. They were having a wonderful time, they usually don't spend that much time with each other because of their busy schedules. The Dj put on Dynamite by Taio Cruz and Frannie and Angel just screamed. They really loved this song, they usually sang it to each other on the phone. Angel and Frannie got into the beat of the song until Angel felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"You are looking really good with those dance moves of yours babe." The guy said.

It was hard to hear the dude over the music, but he sort of sounded like Cody. Angel smiled and turned around, but once she did her smile fell off her face.

"What the fuck are you doing here Austin?"

"Oh baby, don't be like that." Austin grabbed Angel's hand, but she pulled away out of his grasp quickly.

"Just leave me alone. I am with someone else that actually loves me and treats me better than you ever did."

Austin got pissed after she said that. "Listen up sugar pie. You are mine and always will be. You understand?"

"What I understand Austin is that you are really fucked up in the head and mentally ill. But I will say this to you very slowly so you can understand. YOU... AND... ME... ARE... OVER... DONE... COMPRENDE."

"Look here bitch." Austin grabbed both of Angel's wrists and tighten his grip. Angel let out huge cry of pain. "You are gonna follow my order's and you are MINE. Get that through your head."

"Fuck you." Austin slapped Angel acrossed the face and she screamed. Frannie heard Angel's screamed and turned around to see Austin holding Angel's wrist. Angel seen that Frannie was looking. "FRANNIE! GET CODY AND THE OTHERS! HURRY PLEASE! GET THEM AS FAST AS YOU CAN!" Angel shouted towards Frannie. After Angel finished saying that, she took off running towards the others.

"HELP ME. SOMEONE PLEASE."

Austin slammed her againist the wall as hard as he could. "STOP THE FUCK UP BITCH!"

Angel started to cry.

* * *

Frannie made her way through the crowd as fast as she can to get to the guys. She knew Angel was in serious trouble, she knew exactly who the guy was. Frannie reached the table and was completely out of breath.

"Frannie, what's wrong? Where is Angel?" Cody asked her.

"She needs help." Frannie tried to catch her breath.

"Calm down and catch your breath." Teddy said.

Frannie took a huge breath.

"That's better. Now what does Angel need help with?" Randy was concerned.

"Me and her were dancing." Frannie explained to the guys what happened and who the guy was. "And Austin is cussing her out and really hurting her and she told me to come and get you guys."

Cody was furious. "Where are they Frannie?" Cody asked her.

"I'll show you."

Cody, Randy, Ted, Mike and Kevin followed Frannie to where Angel and Austin were.

* * *

"STOP! YOU'RE HURTING ME! CAN YOU PLEASE STOP!" Angel said crying, pleading for her life. "WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?"

"Because I love you sweetheart and plus me and you were meant to be together." Austin kissed Angel.

Angel slapped Austin across the face. "Don't you EVER do that again."

Austin grabbed her wrists again, but even tighter. Angel winced in pain.

_'Where is Frannie with the guys?' _Angel kept saying it over and over in her head.

Austin shoved Angel harder againist the wall than the last time. "Now let's play a little game."

"How about no! You are a fucking asshole and you are a worthless piece of shit."

Austin slapped Angel across the face and she fell to the floor. He started to walk closer to her then stopped.

"Get the fuck away from my girlfriend and don't fucking touch her again." Cody shouted.

Austin smirked and kicked Angel in the stomach.

"OWWW!" Angel screamed clenching her stomach in pain.

"That tears it."

Cody launched at Austin, tackling him to the ground. Cody let his fists fly and just beat the shit out of Austin, Randy and Ted helped Cody. While Cody was beating the shit out of Austin, Mike, Kevin and Frannie were attending to Angel.

"Angel, it's me Mike. We are here to help you." Mike nealed next to Angel. Angel looked up at Mike and jumped into his arms and bursted out crying. "I know. I know. It's okay. Let it all out." Mike whispered in her ear holding her tight and stroking her head gently.

"Cody, Randy and Ted are taking care of Austin." Kevin told Angel.

All Angel could do is cry.

"COME NEAR MY GIRLFRIEND AGAIN, AND YOU WILL FUCKING REGRET IT ASSHOLE!" Cody exclaimed as Austin ran out of the club.

Cody walked near Angel. "Baby, I am here." Angel turned her head and seen Cody and jumped into his arms. "You don't have to worry about him again Angel. We took care of him by giving him a really good ass beating." Angel smiled a little.

"Cody, you really need to get her out of her and take her back to the hotel." Mike said.

Cody nodded. Randy, Mike and Kevin helped Cody bring Angel to the car, they didn't want Austin coming back and attacking Angel again.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**O.o WTF! Austin attacked Angel.**

**Cody and the others to the rescue.**

**What do you think?**

**Review Por Favor?**


	19. Chapter 19

Cody drove Angel back to the hotel. Through the entire car ride Angel was curled up in the fetal, leaning her head againist the window and crying. The tears just wouldn't stop coming, Angel tried so hard to make them stop, but they wouldn't. Cody hated seeing Angel cry, or matter of fact any girl crying. He hated seeing them so upset. Cody kept reassuring Angel that Austin isn't going to hurt her again and that he wasn't gonna let him. Cody would have killed Austin right there, but he didn't want Angel hurt even more. Cody pulled into the hotel parking lot. He got out of the car and walked over to Angel's side and open the door. Angel was too dramatized to walk, so Cody picked her up and carried her bridal style to the room. They got to the room and Cody opened the door. He set Angel on the bed and turned on the light. Cody seen the true damage that Angel recieved. He was completely speechless, Angel looked at him and new something was wrong. She got up and went to the bathroom and seen why Cody was speechless.

"Oh my god!" Angel said and started to cry again. Cody ran into the bathroom. She didn't see him come into the room. "God, this is way worse than last time."

Angel examined her body. She had a black eye, bruises and scratches up and down her arm, her wrists were sore and imprints where Austin grabbed her and she had a busted lip. She lifted her shirt and her stomach and back had bruises everywhere.

"What do you mean this is way worse than the last time? Angel, has he hurt you before?" Cody was corcerned.

Angel's eyes widened. "Ummmm.. No. Just." Angel paused. "Just forget about it." Angel walked out of the bathroom, Cody followed her.

"Babe, it's okay to tell me. I am your boyfriend, I am here to listen to what is on your mind and I am here to help you get through your problems." Cody gently grabbed Angel's upper arm.

Angel sighed. "I will tell you, but later I promise. I just don't want to talk about."

"Okay, babe."

"Yeah, I just want to go to bed. Are you gonna come with me?"

"Alright and I will come to bed a little later."

"You are gonna be here though right?" Angel sounding a bit terrified.

Cody hugged her. "Yes, I will be here. I will never leave you alone like this."

"Awww. You're too sweet to me Cody, you don't have to be."

"No.. I want to be sweet and sincere to you. I will do anything to make you happy." Angel and Cody locked eyes.

"But I don't understand. After we started dating, all this happened and I put you in this situation." Angel rambled on and on. Cody gently kissed her to stop her rambling.

"Angel, the reason why I am like this is because you are my everything. You are my entire world. I love you Angel and I always will."

After Cody said that, Angel couldn't be so happy. Her eyes started to water again, but for a good reason.

"Babe, are you crying again?" Cody hugged her again.

"Yes, but it is for a good reason." Angel paused and wiped her tears away. "Cody, I love you too. I am so glad you are mine."

* * *

Angel was in room sleeping and Cody was in living room watching The Office until he heard Angel screamed. He got up from the couch and ran into the room.

"What is it!" Cody said while turning on the light.

Angel was sitting up on the bed in the fetal position, terrified. "I had a nightmare about Austin." Angel looked at Cody. "He isn't gonna come and get me again, is he?"

Cody walked over to the bed and hugged Angel. "No, he's not. I am not going to let him get you again Angel." Cody said stroking Angel's hair.

"Thanks Cody." Hugging Cody tightly. "Can you stay in here with me? I can't go back to sleep."

"Yeah I will, but let me go turn off the tv in the other room."

Angel nodded and Cody left the room. He came back in the room a minute later. He turned off the lights and crawled into bed. Once he got comfortable, Angel snuggled up next to him. She layed her head on his chest with her with her hand curled up in a fist. Angel felt so safe with Cody, she loved him to death. Cody wrapped his arm around her and gently stroked her arm and kissed her forehead and fell asleep.

* * *

It was the next day and Cody woke up to a knock at the door. He looked down to see Angel still snuggled up next to him. He kissed her forehead before he gently got out of bed to answer the door. When Cody answered the door, Randy, Miz, Kevin and Frannie were standing there. Cody stepped aside to let them in and closed the door.

"So how she is doing?" Frannie asked. She didn't get much sleep last night.

She was thinking about what had happened. It scared the shit out of her, it scared the shit out of everyone.

"She is fine, but pretty beat up." Cody said.

"Where is she?" Mike asked. He was so worried about his best friend.

"She is in the room sleeping. She had a long night. She kept screaming and having nightmares about what happened. I am just glad she finally went to sleep."

"How bad was she beat up?" Randy asked. He was a father figure to Angel. He treated her like she was his own daughter.

"Well she has bruises on her arms, back and stomach, she has a black eye and a busted lip, her wrists are sore and she has imprints in her wrists where he grabbed her."

"What an asshole!" Randy growled.

"I know, but I know she is hiding something from me." Cody was lost in thought.

"What do you mean she is hiding something from you?" Kevin was confused.

"Well when I got her back to the hotel, I turned on the light and seen how much damaged she had gotten and I was speechless. So she went to the bathroom and while she was examining herself she said this is worse than the last time." Cody paused. "I don't think this was the only time he layed hands on her."

"If he has layed his hands on her many times before yesterday, I am going to find that bastard and finish the job started." Mike was furious.

"I know you are pissed Mike, but so am I. I bet we all are. She promised me that she will tell me what had happened between her and Austin, but when she is ready to talk." Mike calmed down a bit.

"Well we are going to go and try to get some sleep. Keep us updated." Randy said.

"I will."

* * *

Two hours after the group left Angel woke up.

"Hey babe, how are you feeling today?" Cody asked.

"I am alright, but I am sore all over and my head hurts." She said sitting down.

"Want me get you some medicine?"

"I would love that." Angel smiled. Cody got up and went to the kitchen in the hotel and came back and handed the medicine and a glass of water to Angel. She took them. "Thanks Cody, you are the best."

"Wanna watch a movie or something?"

"What movies do we have?"

"Umm. We have Vampires Suck, Click, Valentine's Day, and Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire."

"Ooo. Let's watch Harry Potter, I freaking love that movie."

Cody laughed and kissed her on the lips. "Good choice."

Cody put the movie on and sat back down.

"I am just that awesome, that's why I make good choices."

"You hang out with Mike too much." Cody laughed and shook his head.

"I know I do." Angel giggled to herself. The movie started and Angel cuddled up next to Cody.

* * *

The movie was over and now Angel and Cody were watching CSI: Las Vegas.

"So are you ready to tell me what happened between you and Austin?"

Angel sighed. She knew she had to tell him sooner or later. "Well, it all started 4 years ago..."

* * *

**A/N**

**Oooooo. Cliff hanger.**

**Poor Angel.**

**I feel bad for her.**

**But she has great friends and a dashing boyfriend.**

**Please review :D**


	20. Chapter 20

Angel sighed. She knew she had to tell him sooner or later. "Well, it all started 4 years in college. I was running late to one of my classes and I wasn't watching where I was going and I bumped into somebody. And I bumped into the wrong person. He was so pissed and he started walking closer to me. The dude looked like he was about throw a punch and out of nowhere the dude I bumped into got tackled. When I looked up to see who tackle him, I saw..." Angel stopped.

"And that person was Austin." Cody said.

"Yeah. And after that day, we hung out more and more and found out that we had a lot in common, so we started dating. And like a year into the relationship we starting having fights and one day I just got fed up with all the fighting and I left. We needed some time apart. Two days later I came back and I caught him cheating on me with one of my ex best friends and I ended the relationship. But he kept calling and saying that he was sorry and I took him back. I was in love with him. Even when I took him back, we still had our fights, but one day I threaten him that I was going to leave and never come back and that was the first time he laid his hands on me. And.. And.." Angel became speechless.

"After he hit you, did he threaten you?" Angel started to cry. Cody pulled her into a hug. "It's okay babe, it's okay. Take your time." Cody said stroking her hair.

After 10 minutes of crying, Angel stopped crying and pulled away from Angel. She found the strength to talk again.

"You ready to talk again babe?" Cody ask her and she nodded. "I am going to ask this again. After Austin hit you, did he threaten you?"

Angel took a deep breath. "Yes, he did threaten me. He told me if I ever tried to leave again that I would regret it and that he will give me the worst beatdown of my life. So I stayed with him. He cheated on me and still hit me, but I finally took a stand for myself and got myself a job here in the WWE. I told him that I was going and his opinion didn't matter and I left."

"Aww babe. I will never let him get near you again. You are safe now. He isn't going to hurt you again, I will make sure of that. So will Mike, Kevin, Randy and Teddy." Cody said.

Angel looked into Cody eyes and smiled. She put her hands on each side of Cody's face and pulled him into a kiss. "I love you so much." Angel said once she pulled out of the kiss.

"I love you too Angel and I always will." Cody leaned back into the kiss.

* * *

A week has gone by since Austin attracked Angel. And it was time for everybody to head to the airport and go to the next city. Cody and Angel got to the airport and headed towards the big group of superstars. Angel was wearing some skinny jeans with black boots and a hoodie. She wanted to hide most of her bruises and scratches as much as she could. Once Cody and Angel reached the group Angel was surrounded by her friends.

"Angel!" Frannie squealed and hugged her gently. "I missed you girl. How have you been?"

"I have been good. Just hella sore." Angel smiled.

"We are glad that you are alright and not seriously hurt. We all care about you." Randy said while hugging Angel.

"Awww. You guys are amazing and I couldn't wish for better friends."

"Is my bestie Cody taking really good care of you? If he isn't I will beat the shit out of him for you." Ted cracked his knuckles and Angel just laughed to herself. Ted is a big goof and she likes that about him.

"Dude, you couldn't beat me in a game of Smackdown vs Raw. How could you beat me up in real life." Cody said.

"If you fucking let me get up sometimes, I probably would win, but noo. You have to be jackass Cody and never let me get up."

It really amused Angel and Frannie when Cody and Ted have agruments. They always did have the randomness agruments and didn't care who saw them because they would be too focus on who will win the battlee. After a few minutes of agruing, Angel decided to stop the two.

"Alright you two, stop agruing or I will have Randy give you a RKO and afterwards will have Mike give you the Skull Crushing Finale." Angel said stepping inbetween the two. Cody and Ted had a final glare and calmed down.

"Flight 265 to Mississippi is now boarding." The lady said.

"That's us." Kevin said with Frannie following behind him. The rest followed Kevin, but Cody and Angel stayed behind the group.

"You know what?" Angel whispered to Cody.

"Huh?" Cody whispered back.

"Frannie and Kevin would make a cute couple. Don't you think?"

"I guess." Cody shrugged.

"Lately when I see those two talking, you can tell they really like each other, but both of them is too scared to make a move. They have this certain chemistry and they are perfect for each other. I should set them up together."

"No, no, no missy. You will stay out of their business. When they are ready to get into a relationship then it will happen. All you have to be doing right now is worry about yourself and make sure you get better, so you can get back in that ring and kick some ass." Cody kissed Angel on the forehead.

Angel sighed. "You are right. I am on the road to rrecovery and if I want to get their faster I have to focus on myself."

"That's my girl." Cody gave her a kiss on the lips and they boarded the plane.

* * *

**A/N**

**I know that I haven't updated in a while.**

**I was low on ideas for this chapter.**

**But here you go.**

**Sorry if it is a little boring.**

**Review please :D**


	21. Chapter 21

After three hours, the plane finally landed in Mississippi.

"Don't worry everybody, your sexy Mississippi boy is back and ready for the camera." Ted said once he got off the plane and did a little pose.

Angel slapped the back of Ted's head. "Stop posing, you're embarrassing yourself."

"Ow. You know I otta.."

"You otta what?" Cody asked putting an arm around Angel's waist.

"Umm. I otta... umm... I otta.." Ted stopped to think. "What was that Randy? I will be right there." Ted ran towards Randy.

"That's what I thought." Cody shouted. "How you feeling babe?" Cody turned to Angel.

"I'm fine. I am glad to know that Austin isn't in the same state as me." She sighed.

"Remember, I will protect you from him. He is never ever going to lay a hand on you again." Cody gave Angel a kiss.

She smiled. She was really glad that she had Cody. Cody always made her feel special and loved; she never had anyone made her feel that way before.

* * *

"Why don't you ask her out already?" Mike said to Kevin. They were just chatting in their hotel room.

"I don't know who you're talking about." Kevin tried to skip the question.

"Stop trying to avoid the question. I know you like her, it is so obvious."

"Fine. Okay. I do like Francine, HAPPY." Kevin sighed.

"I KNEW IT!" Mike smiled. "If you like her, then why don't you ask her out."

"I don't know, I am afraid that she is going to reject me."

"Dude, you will never know if she is going to reject you or not if you don't try. For all we know, she might have the same feels for you." Mike tried to give some advice to his friend.

"You're right."

"I mostly am." Mike smirked and looked at his watch. "Shit, we better get going to the arena or we are going to be late."

Kevin nodded and the guys got ready to leave.

* * *

Hours later Angel was walking down the corridors lost in a world of her own. She was thinking about what had all happened to her. She was pretty thankful to have the guys on her side because she didn't have them, she didn't know what would have had happened that night. She was so busy thinking that she didn't hear Mike call her name.

"Angel... Angel... ANGEL!" Mike shouted, she still didn't hear him. He did a loud sigh and ran after her. Once he caught up to her, he gently grabbed her upper arm. When she felt someone grab her arm, she freaked out a bit. "It's okay, it's only Mike." He laughed a little. "Didn't you hear me call your name?"

"No, sorry I wasn't really paying attention, I off in my own little world."

"I can see." He smiled.

"What do you need?" She asked with a smile.

"Why do you think I need anything. I just wanted to spend some time with my bestfriend. GOSH!" Mike cover his face with his hands and fake cried.

Angel laughed. Mike can also make her laugh no matter what. "You are such a fucking dork." Angel slightly pushed Mike.

He looked at her and gave her a big bear hug, but not to tight that it would hurt her. "I can always get you to laugh."

"Yes you can, and that's why you're cool enough to hang with me."

Mike shook his head. "Ma Lady, want to go to catering and get our grub on?" Mike tried to say in an accent, but didn't work out to well.

Angel tried not to laugh. "Don't mind if I do."

* * *

It was time for the show. Angel was scheduled to do a promo with Legacy in the ring. She just got back from hair and make up. Angel was scared that they couldn't cover the bruises, but they covered up the bruises pretty well. Angel slipped on a one shoulder zebra print dress. She looked at herself in the mirror, she didn't think she looked gorgeous at all, all she seen was bruises covering her everywhere even though they weren't showing. Out of no where, Cody wrapped his arms around Angel.

"You look absolutely stunning babe." Cody said kissing her shoulder.

She smiled at him. "At least that makes one of us." She sighed.

Cody raised his eyebrow and turned Angel around so that they were face to face. "Why do you say that?"

"Everytime I see myself in a mirror, all I see is those bruises and all those memories of guys telling me that I wasn't pretty enough." She started to tear up.

Cody pulled Angel into a hug. "Honey, don't listen to them. You are a gorgeous woman and you are simply a wonderful person. Those other guys just wanted to take your confidence away, they wanted to make you weak, but you are so much stronger than that. I love you for you and nothing is gonna change that." He gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

Angel bit her lip. "Gosh, you make me fall more and more in love with you. The words you say make me feel so loved and you treat me like I am a princess. You don't ask me to change, you truely love me for me." She smiled.

"I want to make you happy, you deserve to be treated like that." He gave her another kiss. "Now let's go talk some shit about Nexus."

"Okay, I'm down with that." Angel clapped her hands.

* * *

_"Boy, Angel looks stunning tonight. Wouldn't you say, Cole?" King asked._

_"Yes, she looks gorgeous, but she always does. Now, shut your mouth King so we can listen to what Legacy has to say."_

"The Nexus are cowards. Week by week, they come out here and talk so much shit behind our backs because they can't say it to our faces." Randy spoke and passed the mic to Ted.

"You guys keep saying that you are the dominate group in the WWE, but we beg to differ." Ted smirked.

Angel grabbed the mic. "Two weeks ago, I hit that little Twinkie Boy, Justin Gabriel, with a steel chair and damn, did that feel good. The look on the Nexus' faces when I did that was priceless, I proved them wrong that a woman and fight a man."

"Nexus, hope you are watching because we challenge you guys to a match at Over the Limit. Let's actually see who is the dominate group in the WWE and we want your answer next week." Cody said and then Legacy's music hit.

_"Wow. King, do you think Nexus will accept the challenge?" _

_"I don't know Michael, but I hope they do because that would be a match that I would pay to see."_

_"Same here. Thank you guys for watching Monday Night RAW, we'll see you next week." Cole signed off._

* * *

**A/N**

**It has been a really long time since I updated this story.  
And I am so sorry.**

**I will try to update more often.**

**Hopefully you guys love this update.**

**Do you think the Nexus will accept Legacy's challenge?**

**Review.**


	22. Chapter 22

"Hey Angel, will you be cleared to fight at Over The Limit?" Randy asked as him, Cody and Angel were having lunch the next day.

"Yeah, the doctors said I will be able to fight in a month. I can't wait to get back in that ring, I have some frustration to get out. And what better way to get that frustration out, than beating that shit out of the Twinkie boy with a steel chair."

Cody laughed while putting his arm around Angel. "Wow, calm there missy. You have a month before you can do that." He kissed Angel's cheek.

"You know if you wanted to release some frustration,you have you boyfriend right there." Randy said wiggling his eyebrows.

Angel shifted in her seat, she felt so uncomfortable when Randy said that. Even though her and Cody have done it a few times, she wasn't ready to do it again. Not with everything that has gone down with Austin.

"Umm. I got to go. Bye." Angel got up and left.

Cody glared at Randy. "Why did you have to say that? You know that she is having hard time enough as it is. With everything that happened, she doesn't even find herself pretty and she thinks about all her past relationships and all those guys saying that she wasn't pretty." Cody spatted out.

"Wow." Was all Randy could say. He didn't know about all of that. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you should say sorry to. You should really think before you speak." Cody got up and went after Angel.

* * *

After an hour of searching for Angel, Cody gave up. Maybe it was for the best and give her some room to breathe. He was worried sick about her, he wished he knew where she was. He had been calling her, but she hasn't been picking up. She didn't take the car, so he knew that she couldn't go far, but he didn't know where she would have went. Cody sighed as he walked into his hotel room. Ted noticed that Cody was a bit down.

"Hey man, what's wrong?" Ted asked.

"Me, Angel and Randy were out having lunch and Angel was telling us what she was gonna do to Justin to get her frustration out and Randy told her that if she wanted to get the frustration out, then I was right there. She got up and left, and now I don't know where she is and she is not answering her phone." Cody sighed again and sat down on his bed.

"Dude, don't worry. She probably safe and just needed some time by herself." Ted said.

"You're probably right." He gave Ted a smile.

* * *

Angel kept walking and found a spot to sit down, she didn't even know where she was. After Randy said that, she just couldn't be in the same room room as him. Angel checked her phone to see that Cody was calling her again, but she ignored it. She knew that he must be worried sick, but she just wanted to be alone. Times like this she wished that Tyler and Marissa were here. They always knew how to cheer her up. Angel hated the situation she was in and wished that everything went back to like it was before all of this happened. She began to cry, she really needed to talk to someone, so took out her phone and scrolled down to the person she wanted to call.

After a few seconds of ringing the person finally picked up. "Hello?"

"Marissa, I'm glad you were home."

Marissa heard her friend crying. "Honey what's wrong? Why are you crying? Does it involve Cody?" She asked, very concerned for her friend.

"No, it doesn't involve Cody. Just everything that went down with Austin, I just need a friend. I walked out and I just really don't know."

"What about Frannie? You have her."

"I know I have her, and she is an amazing friend, but times like this I need you. You know everything about Austin and what he was like. I just don't know what to do." Angel was getting ready to give up on everything.

"How you are sounding right now, it sounds like you are ready to give up."

"I am."

"Well don't. I know that it has been rough for you awhile now, but this wasn't the worst thing you went through. You need to take what happened and think about all the good that is gonna come out of it. And what would Cody think if he knew that you were going to give up? He wouldn't like it, he try everything in his power to make you change your mind."

Angel sighed. "You're right love."

"I usually am." Marissa paused. "Speaking of Cody, does he know where you are?" She asked.

"Umm. No. He has been calling me, but I haven't answered once."

"Angel, you just can't do that. That's not fair for Cody, he is probably really worried about you. You really need to call him."

Angel knew Marissa was right. "I will, I promise. I wish you were here."

"Me too sweetie. If money wasn't an issue for me at the moment, I would go up there. I'm so sorry love."

"It's okay, I understand. I am gonna go and head back to the hotel."

"Alright. Stay strong love, I am always here for you. Bye."

"Thanks and bye."

Angel hung up the phone and stared at it for a moment. She texted Cody and told him that she was fine and on her way back to the hotel. After the message sent, she started to find her way back way to the hotel.

* * *

After like 45 minutes of walking, Angel finally made it back to the hotel. She walked to her, Cody and Ted's room. She knew that she will probably hear it from Cody, but she really needed that time to think over everything. She opened the hotel room door and walked in. She seen Cody sitting on the bed, looking at his phone. Once he heard the door close, he looked up and rushed over to give Angel a huge hug.

"I was worried sick about you when I never heard from you." He looked at her.

"I know and I'm sorry. I know it was wrong of me not to answer your calls, but I really needed time to think about everything. I felt like giving up on everything, but after talking to Marissa on the phone, she really made realise some things. I promise Cody, I would never do anything like that again to you." Cody pulled her into a kiss. "You're not mad?"

"I am, but that doesn't matter. All that matters is that you are safe and in my arms again."

Angel smiled and buried her head into his chest. "I wish she was here." She mumbled.

"You wish who was here babe?"

"Marissa, she always knows what to do in these kind of situations and I really miss her."

Cody just held on tight to Angel. He just had to do something about this to make Angel her happy self again.

* * *

**A/N**

**Yay! Update!**

**Sorry that I made you guys wait so long.**

**I am trying my best to update.**

**Hope you loved it.**

**Review.**


	23. Chapter 23

Two weeks had passed and WWE was in Seattle, Washington. Ever since Angel told Cody that she missed Marissa, he knew he had to do something. For these past two weeks, Cody has been planning to surprise Angel with something and he knew she was going to flip. He really wanted to tell Angel what he was doing, but he wanted to see her face when she got her surprise. Cody was making sure nothing ruined this surprise, so he didn't tell anyone except Ted. Cody was out on the balcony on the phone, he wanted to make sure Angel's surprise made it safe and sound. After they hung up, Cody walked back into the hotel room. As he walked back into the room, he noticed that Angel was up, so he crawled in next to her on the bed.

"Morning babe." Cody said as he kissed Angel.

Angel smiled. "Morning, what were you doing out there?"

"I was just enjoying the view and making sure that your surprise was still on."

Her eyes lit up. "Wait! A surprise? I am getting a surprise." Cody nodded. "OMG! When? Where?"

"Wow, calm down there missy. You will get your surprise today, but you won't get it for awhile. And if I told you where, it wouldn't really be a surprise, will it?"

"You're right, it wouldn't. I can't wait to get it though. Will I like it?" She said looking at Cody.

"You will love it, my dear." He gave her a kiss.

"Makes me even more excited for my surprise."

Cody giggled to himself. "You just gotta be patient."

"I will, I promise."

"Good." Cody gave Angel a kiss and got out of bed. "Well, I have a meeting that I have to go to and a few errands to run, so I will see you later."

"Yes you will. Love you."

"Love you too, babe." He gave her one last kiss and left.

* * *

Randy pulled into the parking lot of a local diner. He got a phone call from Cody a little while ago, saying that he needed to talk to him. So Randy agreed on going to lunch with Cody. He walked into the diner and looked around until he spotted Cody. He walked up to the table and sat down.

"Glad you were able to come." Cody said.

"I didn't really have anything planned for today." Randy said as he looked at the menu. "So what did you have to talk to me about?"

"I needed to talk to you about your and Angel's friendship. You guys haven't spoken for two weeks and I know it is killing her on the inside, but she won't admit it."

Randy sighed. "It's killing me on the inside too, but she is still pissed off at me from what happened two weeks ago."

"If you don't want her mad at you anymore, then apologize to her."

"Is that the only way to make things right?"

"Yes it is."

"Fine, I will apologize to her."

* * *

"So Theo, do you know what my surprise is?" Angel asked as her and Ted were at the mall just looking around, trying to pass the time.

"I do know what your surprise is and I am not gonna tell you what it is, so don't even try to get the answer out of me." Ted said.

"When did you become smart, Teddy?" Raising her eyebrow at him.

"I have always been smart, I just don't show it all the time."

"That explains a lot."

Ted shook his head at her. " How have you been lately?"

"I'm good, better than a few weeks ago. I am back to my normal self again."

"I am glad you are back amigo." He put his arm around her shoulder. "Oooo, can we go in Dick's Sporting Goods?" Ted looked at Angel with puppy dog eyes.

She sighed and shook her head. "Yes Teddy, we can go in there."

Ted clapped his hands and tugged Angel into the store. They were in there for a good thirty minutes just messing around with the equipment until Randy showed up. Ted looked at Angel and knew that she wasn't going to speak first.

"Ummm, hey Randy. What are you doing here?" Ted asked.

"I came here." Randy sighed. "I came here to apologize to Angel."

When Angel heard those words, she looked at Randy weird. They haven't talked to each other for two weeks, so she was a little surprised that he wanted to apologize.

"You want to apologize to me? Your apology is two weeks late Randy." Angel crossed her arms.

"I know it is and I am sorry. I am sorry for what I said and I know I should really think before I speak, especially when I'm around you. I hate it that we don't talk. I miss some of our talks and I miss us messing with Cody."

Angel giggled. "Those were some fun times messing with Cody."

"It really was. So, do you forgive me?"

"Yes, I forgive you Randal." She gave him a hug.

"Yay! You guys are buddies again. I am so happy." Ted said as he wiped a fake tear from his eye.

* * *

The sun was setting and Cody was taking Angel to dinner, or so she thought. He was actually taking her to her surprise.

"I am getting so impatient. When am I getting my surprise?" She asked Cody as they got out of the car.

"You are gonna get it after dinner, I promise."

Angel nodded her head and she walked hand in hand with Cody to the restaurant. As they walked into the restaurant, a big group of people jumped out and yelled 'SURPRISE!' Angel was so shocked and then she noticed two people that looked so familiar to her, and then she remembered.

"MARISSA! TYLER!" She yelled and ran over to them to give them a big hug. "I missed you guys."

"We missed you too." Tyler said.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked as Cody walked up to them.

"Well, your lovely boyfriend flown us out here." Marissa said smiling.

Angel looked at Cody. "They were my surprise."

"Yes, they were. I knew that you missed them and you have been a bit down without them here."

Angel kissed him. "You are the best boyfriend ever."

Cody smiled and let Angel, Marissa and Tyler catch up.

* * *

**A/N**

**Yay!**

**Finally updated, hope you guys liked it.**

**Review!**


End file.
